SoulHeart Legacy: SoulHeart Wedding
by Tyler-The-Alidragon
Summary: Episode One of Season One; Tyler the Dragon finally gets married to his true love Princess Lexi. Witness the comedic adventure as their friends prepare the wedding for the new newlyweds while learning more about their stories.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Twilight was in the deepest rush of her life. At the Friendship Castle, Twilight scrambles across the room, trying to pack up what she can carry. All of her pony friends stood nearby, just watching her dart across back and forth. With her open suitcase, she stuffs in as many as she could. She tries to close her suitcase, but due to the large assortment of materials packed, she couldn't close it all the way.

She literally starts jumping up and down on it, trying to close it all the way. She kept stomping down on it until she hears the **CLICK**.

Smiling, she hops off and gathered more for her suitcases. But all of the sudden, the tightly packed suitcase exploded open like a bomb, sending dresses and materials all over the room. Twilight removes a dress from her head, revealing a frowned expression.

Rartiy approaches her best marefriend.

"Darling, you need to relax. I know it is an important day for everypony", Rarity assured.

"It's true. After all, Twilight, it's just a wedding", said Applejack. Right when the cowgirl said it, Twilight zipped right up at her face, with a shocked expression and serious looking eyes.

"Just a wedding?! JUST A WEDDING?!", she said, leaning close to AJ's face.

"Twilight, you need to chill! You're taking this too seriously", said Rainbow Dash. Twilight took a moment to take deep breaths and eases her mind.

"Sorry, guys. It's just that the wedding between Tyler and Princess Lexi is so important...", said Twilight.

"Well, of course it's important. Tyler defeated Tirek and became a knight. Lexi is the daughter of Nightmare Moon. And the knights have fought and defeated Malefor, General Scales, andso many other bad guys", said Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy trots over to the princess of friendship.

"Don't worry, Twilight. The wedding will go absolutely perfect", Fluttershy smiled, laying a hoof on her friend's shoulder. Twilight perked up a smile.

"You're right, guys. Thanks".

"No problem, Twily", said Applejack.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's get to Canterlot for the wedding!", Pinkie Pie bounced up with joy.

* * *

An hour later, the Mane Six all arrived by the Friendship Express. All of them walked off the train with Spike falling behind them, struggling to carry all that luggage. And I mean a TON of luggage. Spike continues to carry them with all his strength.

"Come on, Spike! Try to keep up!", said Twilight gleefully.

"Urgh! What does it look like I'm doing?", grunted Spike, still trying to carry and keep up at the same time. Just as he gives out his last strength, all of the luggage collapsed on top of him. Twilight and her friends turned their heads to see.

"Spike, you okay?", asked Rainbow Dash. Spike's hand wiggles out and waves.

"I'm okay".

All of the sudden, someone spoke with a voice that only they can recognize.

"Come on, girls. Why let Spike do the heavy work?".

The Mane Six looked up and became wide-eyed with smiles. Three dragons flapped down to them, easing their landing perfectly. One is a blue dragon with horns that curved backwards with razor-like wings. This is Whirlwind, a wind dragon.

The pink dragon has a choker with a heart-shaped jewel in the center. She is a bit smaller than her boyfriend Whirlwind, but she makes it up for it by mastering her Fire abilities. Her name is Ember, who used to be in love with Spyro the Dragon (well, OBSESSED is the better term), but now is in relationship with Whirlwind.

The brown dragon is Claudius, the long lost son of Terrador, a dragon guardian of the Earth element. He used to have a mother, but lost her a long time ago. He has trouble remembering what exactly happened that night. Claudius has a shy attitude around some friends he knows of. But he remains sweet-hearted and kind towards those he loves. Fluttershy just happens to be his girlfriend

"Whirlwind! Ember! Claudius!", said Twilight in joy.

Fluttershy, however, didn't waste any time at all. She leaped at Claudius before he ever saw it coming. Of course, Fluttershy happens to be his girlfriend. The sweet Pegasus tackled him right to the ground, and kissed him deep in the mouth. Surprised at first, Claudius slowly takes in by her kiss.

Rarity giggles. "My, my, some lucky pony is happy to see a certain lover".

Whirlwind and Dashie approached each other and hugged tightly.

"How are ya, Wing Partner?", Rainbow smirked. She and Whirlwind smacked each other's hoof/paw.

"I'm doing awesome. My flying has gotten a lot better, you know", Whirlwind winked, with a challenging smile. Rainbow crouches down with wings opened, accepting that challenging look.

"A race, you say?", she grinned.

"You bet!".

Shaking her head, Twilight smiles and gets in between them. "Take it easy, guys. Let's get settled in before we race".

Both the wind dragon and the pegasus shook their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, she's right".

"Same here. My and my friends just got here".

"Are you gonna be able to spend time with Ember?", asked Applejack. Ember giggles, blushing.

"Don't worry, me and Windy here got it all covered", she blushed before giving Whirlwind a smooch on the cheek. Whirlwind's face becomes pink with blush.

Fluttershy finally gets off Claudius and trots off happily. The dragon just lies there, with a love drunk state with hearts in his eyes. Ember waves a paw in his face.

"Hey Claudius? You alright?", Ember asked.

"I'm fine...just give me five more minutes...", sighed Claudius, dreamily. Everyone laughed at this.

"Well, we better get to the palace", said Twilight.

"Yeah, we have to go too. We'll meet you guys later on", said Ember. Whirlwind helps Claudius up.

"Let's get going, loverboy".

"But her kisses were so...HEAVENLY", said Claudius, still drunk with love.

* * *

Later on, the Mane Six arrived at the front doors of the Canterlot Palace, with Spike still in tow with the luggage. But the little dragon managed to drag the rest all the way. He drops the stuff and turns to the massive doors. But he quickly remembers the same nuisances that always happens whenever he opens doors.

"Um, hey guys?", said Spike. All stopped and turned to face him.

"What's the matter, Spike?", Twilight asked.

"Could one of you, maybe, open the door first?", he asked.

"HA! Are you still scared of that Hobbes Surprise Pounce thing?", Rainbow smiled.

"Sugarcube, you can't always be afraid of opening doors and hope nothing happens" said Applejack.

"But he gets me EVERY time! One time, he jumped at me from the ceiling! He says he enjoys surprising me because I kept reminding of some kid named Calvin or whatsoever...".

"And I thought I was good at surprises!", Pinkie Pie grinned.

"So you want one of us to take the surprise for you?", said Twilight, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh no, no, that's not what I meant at all", said Spike. Rarity approached the little dragon.

"Spikey-wikey? Do you mind opening the doors for us please?", Rarity smiled. Spike blushes deeply at his crush.

"Well, I don't know...", said Spike, circling his fingers. The white unicorn went into plan B. She began to flutter her beautiful eyes at him, speaking to him in a seductive-like voice.

"Pretty please? For me, my charming little dragon?", she swooned at him. Spike couldn't resist her charms. His eyes turned to hearts and _**"somehow"**_ , started floating in the air.

"Sure thing, Rarity", he sighed, before floating away, leaving behind a trail of hearts.

Spike cautiously walks towards the doors. He turned to Rarity, and she swooningly urged him to keep going. Trying to impress her, he reaches for the handle and quickly, swings the door open.

"WE'RE HERE!".

After he yelled it out, he dashed out of the way, and waits for Hobbes to pounce out. He cringes for a few seconds, but the tiger has not appeared yet. Even the ponies began to wonder with puzzled faces. Spike moves inches to the open door, and waves his hand out.

He cringes once more, waiting for Hobbes to appear. But still nothing.

Spike began to figure that Hobbes wasn't waiting for him at all. Just to make sure, he slowly takes a look inside.

 **WHAM!**

The Mane Six only saw a dashing orange blur that tackled Spike in a split second. Spike and the orange blur tumbled across the ground, and made it as far as fifteen feet from the doors. The ponies turned as the cloud of dust dissipates . Spike lies dazed on the ground, and a tiger lies on his back, laughing his head.

Spike shakes his head and glares at Hobbes.

"What did you do?! WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE THE WHITES OF MY EYES?!", Spike yelled.

"Ho ho ho! You should have seen them! They were as big as dinner plates! Ahahahaha!", Hobbes laughed.

"Hobbes!", the Mane Six smiled. The tiger gets up, brushing himself off.

"Wassup, ponies?", he smiled. All the ponies quickly hugged him tightly. They always loved the sweet and funny stuffed toy. Soon, they broke away.

"I thought Spike wasn't gonna open the door this time. What made him change his mind?", said Hobbes. Rarity winks over to Spike, who stands there blushing himself in embarrassment. The tiger crosses his arms in amusement.

"I suspect as much", he said.

"I was on the same page you were", said a female voice.

Everyone turned to the open door, and right there, stands the daughter of the once-infamous Nightmare Moon, Princess Diamond a.k.a. Lexi. Her silver coat shines against the sunshine as she stands tall.

The ponies bowed gently to her, including Spike. Lexi chuckles.

"There is no need to bow to me, everypony. I am not an official princess yet", she smiled.

"Well, you do have the title of the princess", Fluttershy said.

"So where is the groom? Have you seen him?", Twilight asked.

Lexi rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I haven't seen him since breakfast. But, I'm sure Tyler is around here somewhere", she said.

Rainbow Dash stepped up to ask a very important question.

"And what about your mother? She's not really coming to this, is she?".

Twilight and her friends turned to her with offended faces.

"Rainbow Dash!", Rarity gasped softly.

"Of course Nightmare is coming to the wedding. She has to walk her daughter down the aisle!", Twilight reminded her.

"What's your problem with her?", asked Hobbes.

"I don't have a problem with her, really. I accepted that she has done good deeds, but after what happened at the last wedding, how can we trust her now?", Rainbow explained.

"I understand you still have trust issues with her, and I can accept that. But I assure you, that my mother is different now. She has shown no inclination towards evil", said Lexi.

"Don't worry, Rainbow. Nightmare has been nice for a long time now", Fluttershy smiled proudly.

"Although she did retain some of her old attitude...", Applejack muttered to herself. Rainbow shrugs her shouldeers.

"Eh, maybe you guys are right".

All of the sudden, a few little alidragons came out of the door shyly. But their faces turned to smiles when they see the Mane Six. They dashed over with joy.

The twins, Romeo and Juliette, hopped over to Twilight and jumped onto her. She laughed as she hugs them close to her chest.

The other, Maximus, or Max, fluttered over to Dashie with his little wings. He struggled to keep flying, but falls before Rainbow caught him.

"Gotcha!".

Max looks at her and licks her cheek happily. Rainbow couldn't resist to smile.

"You're gettting better, little buddy. Soon, you'll be a good flyer like your Dashie!", she smiled, and starts tickling the baby. Max lets out adorable baby giggles.

The rest noticed a filly they never saw before, standing behind her mother. She has a creamy white coat with a bright red mane and tail. One thing they noticed that makes her an alidragon, was her bright dragon eyes.

"Oooh, who's that little filly?", Fluttershy asked.

"That's me and Tyler's newly recent daughter. Her name is Artemis" said Lexi.

"Oh! Oh! I never knew you had another foal! That is so surprising!", Pinkie Pie said, hopping up and down happily. She dashed over to the filly.

"Hi, little dragon pony baby!", she grinned at her. Artemis quickly dashed away from her and hid behind her mommy's leg.

"I apologize, but she is very shy towards anypony. I'm afraid you really scared her badly", Lexi chuckled, looking down at her filly.

"Whoops! Sorry", said Pinkie Pie. Artemis clings to her mommy's leg, barely peeking out from behind.

"Say Hi to them", said Lexi, gently urging her daughter. But Artemis whimpers, refusing to move.

"Come on, don't be afraid", Her mother smiled. Soon, Artemis works up the courage to slowly come out.

"Go on..".

Artemis takes wobbly steps towards the Mane Six, letting out a coo. Twilight opens her hooves out and takes her into her arms. She cradles the little baby close, and Artemis looks up at her. She and Twilight shared a long eye contact before the filly smiled.

"Well, I'd be! She seems to like you!" said Applejack

"I am completely jealous. She is so adorable!", Rarity smiled. Twilight puts Artemis down and she runs back to her mommy. Lexi picks her up and cradles her with her magic.

"Well, you are all welcomed to come inside. I will have the guards take your luggage to your rooms", she said.

"Thank you, princess" said Twilight. Lexi turns to Hobbes.

"Hobbes? Can you escort them to their reserved rooms and then come help me with the babies afterwards please?".

Hobbes stood tall and salutes like a soldier to her proudly.

"As you command, ma'am!", he grinned. He whistles for the guards and they appeared in no time. After being told what to do, the guards gathered their luggage as Hobbes leads them inside to their rooms. Spike stayed behind for a bit to have a converse with Lexi.

"So you really don't know where Tyler is?", he asked.

"Not at all, but trust me, Spike. If I know my future husband really well, he is never far away at a time like this...", she winked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note, the teams you see here belong to my friends Murphy Dragonstar and Joe the LIon. To view their teams and their profile, go to the links posted here. Anyways, shout-out to Murphy and Joe for helping me on this episode.**_

 _ **Murphy's page:**_

 _ **Joe's page:**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Apparently, what Princess Lexi said was indeed true.

Although Tyler is not at the palace at the moment, he was still not far away. High above Canterlot, at the high cliffs above, a rainbow dragon named Tyler was just relaxing on the grass with his turian comrade, Garrus Vakarian. Tyler was in his true form, lying on his back with his colorful wings spread out. Garrus was also lying on his back too, with his arms crossed behind his head.

Tyler took a deep breath and exhales with a smile.

"What a shining day. The ponies were all busy, the birds were singing, the breeze of fresh air...".

"All perfect for an upcoming wedding day tomorrow", Garrus added.

"You betcha", the dragon smiles.

"What have you two plan to do afterwards?", asked Garrus.

"Well, she and I were going to the Crystal Empire for our honeymoon. Princess Cadence has already readied a place for us to stay in the castle".

"I heard about that place. That place was ruled by King Sombra until the princesses banished him, but not before he cursed the entire empire. By the time it returned, so did Sombra".

Tyler gets up and stretches his wings as far as they go.

"If it wasn't for Twilight and her friends, Sombra would have taken over once again", Tyler said, looking towards the horizon. Garrus sits up as well.

"I would hate to imagine what it would be like if Sombra was still alive today", said Garrus.

"I had the same thought".

Both of them got on their feet and kept looking towards the horizon as Canterlot lies below them. The view was so remarkable.

"So magnificent than I imagined", said Garrus.

"How about a dive down a cliff?", said Tyler, wondering if he would be dared to dive down with him for fun. Garrus takes a peek down a cliff. It was a long way down...

"You obviously haven't seen turians fly. It's a lot of flailing and swinging arms about interrupted by an upcoming event of splattering to the ground", said Garrus. Tyler had to smirk.

"You're right. I'd just have to save your butt again", Tyler smirked, jokingly.

"It'd make up for all the times I pulled your butt out of the fire. I remembered all the stuff we did: Saren Arterius, Malefor, Dinosaur Planet against the Sharpclaws, the return of Faas Gein, and trying to return the sword to Camelot. We've had a heck of a ride, didn't we, Tyler?".

"You're a good friend, Garrus. Times like these, you know who your real friends are. They're not the ones running around for an escape route. They're the ones who stand at your side through the worst of it, who never give up on you. I'm lucky I can say I knew plenty of friends like that", Tyler said, turning to Garrus.

"So am I", said Garrus. Both of them took a look back over the horizon, admiring the view. Until Garrus spoke again.

"You're not going to propose marriage to me now, are you?", Garrus smiled, jokingly.

"You know I am marrying Lexi, noone else", Tyler smiled back. The turian chuckles at him. Then he heads towards a box containing his sniper rifle and empty glass bottles.

"Now, before we head back, there is one thing we're going to settle once and for all...", Garrus said, picking up his rifle. Then he turns to Tyler, who morphs back into his alidragon form.

"Not saying you don't know how to handle an gun. Just saying some of us know how to make it dance", Garrus said and hands it to Tyler. "So let's find out who's really the best shot".

"There are so many others in many worlds who've seen me in action, Garrus. They seemed impressed", said Tyler.

"Yeah, but I've actually seen you dance, Tyler. No comment".

"Alright, Vakarian, you're going down", Tyler smiled, accepting the challenge. Garrus picks up a glass bottle.

"And don't worry. I loaded it with practice slugs for when you miss", he said.

The turian throws the bottle high in the air. Tyler takes aim with the weapon using his magic, and fires a shot. The bottle exploded in a direct hit.

"That was an easy one. Let you build up your confidence", Garrus admitted. He goes to pick up another bottle.

"Long range, I wrote the book. Nobody alive can do this, not even the legendary knight Tyler the Dragon. Give me a tough one", Garrus said as he approaches and tosses the bottle to him.

Tyler nods and took a step back. Using his magic, he flings it high in the sky as far as he could. Garrus aims and fires, blasting it in one hit.

Garrus chuckles. "I said a tough one!".

Tyler takes the rifle. "Step aside".

Garrus gets ready to throw it. Since he wants Garrus to remain as the best shooter as he thought, Tyler gave himself some thought to "MISS" on purpose. He looks at Garrus with a smile.

"Do it".

Garrus throws the bottle with all his might. Tyler takes aim, and purposely moves the aiming sight to the right, and fires, causing him to miss the shot like he planned.

"I'm Garrus Vakarian, and this is now my favorite spot on Equestria", Garrus proudly proclaimed.

"It's windy up here", Tyler shrugs.

"Think I'm going to erect a monument right here—bronze this gun so the whole world knows", Garrus gloated.

"...that you are king of the bottle-shooters. Glad you're around, Garrus. Never know when the bottles might revolt", Tyler smiles. He and the turian share a chuckle at the moment.

Before they can talk more, a brown dragon appears out of nowhere and lands before them. This is Drago, a wisest member of the knights.

"Tyler, Garrus", Drago smiled.

"Hey Drago. Why are you here?", Tyler asked.

"I just wish to inform you that Twilight Sparkle and her friends has just arrived at the palace. Including Whirlwind, Ember, and Claudius", Drago said.

"If that's the case, I better get back then. They're probably wondering where I am right now", said Tyler.

"You go on ahead. Me and Drago will meet you back at the palace", Garrus said. Tyler nodded and jumped off a cliff with open wings. The dragon took a small flight around the palace before landing on a balcony on one of the towers. His draconic wings magically vanished in a flash of light. He enters the room and sees his future bride Princess Lexi and Hobbes taking care of the children.

Lexi has Artemis cradled in her arms, feeding her from a bottle, while Hobbes was occupied playing with the twins and Maximus. Lexi looks up and smiles upon seeing her future husband.

"Hello love", she smiled.

Tyler smiles back. "Hello, beauty".

They gave each other a loving kiss before Tyler smooched Artemis on her forehead. The rest happily hopped over and hugged their daddy. The dragon gave them a long hug in return before gently setting them down.

"I heard Twilight and her friends arrived", Tyler said.

"Yeah, not too long ago. I just left them at their reserved rooms and came back in here to help Lexi with the kids", Hobbes explained.

"But where's Marianna? Isn't she here helping with the kids?", Tyler asked.

"She WAS here. But she left with Shutterfly to pick up their wedding outfits at the Canterlot Boutique. They'll be back soon", Lexi said.

"And what about Nightmare Moon?"

"She's here already. But Twilight and her friends don't know that yet, especially Rainbow Dash", Lexi said.

"Dashie still has trust issues with her?".

"Yeah, Rainbow was wondering if she was coming to the wedding. Apparently, she doesn't want her to. Although I had to admit, ever since that last wedding incident, courtesy to Queen Chrysalis, I don't blame her", said Hobbes.

"You know Nightmare Moon hasn't done anything wrong since we recruited her. I trust her enough", Tyler said.

"Well, we trusted Discord before when there was Tirek, and you know what happened...", Hobbes reminded him.

"That's different, Hobbes. He was manipulated by Tirek to help him steal magic. And in the end, he took Discord's powers as well", Tyler said.

"At least Discord is now fully reformed", said Lexi.

The door opens and the Mane Six walked in. They were coming to check on the kids, when they see Tyler and turned to smiles. Twilight was the first to quickly hug Tyler. Ever since the day they first met, she became a close friend to him, almost like a sister. The rest of the ponies hugged him lovingly.

"I heard you guys just showed up", Tyler smiled as he breaks away from them.

"Yeah, we're all very happy for you to finally get married", Twilight said.

"I'll admit, sugarcube. I'd never thought a day like this would come", Applejack smiled.

"Well, I'm glad all of you were here, it wouldn't be a day without my pony friends".

"And it wouldn't be a day without my PARTY CANNON!", Pinkie Pie cheered with joy and pulled out her cannon, and fires confetti into the air. The confetti falls like snow on top of everyone. Pinkie cheers once again. The babies seem to enjoy the confetti around them.

Surprised and stunned at the sudden reveal of the cannon, Tyler turns to Twilight.

"May I ask you a question? How in Equestria did Pinkie Pie manage to carry that thing everywhere she goes?", he asked.

Twilight only shrugs. "Honestly, I have no idea...".

Rarity approached the dragon.

"By the way, darling. I custom-made you a spectacular outfit for you to wear at the wedding tomorrow. I hope you will love it as much as I do!", she smiled brightly as the door opens and she pulls the outfit in with her magic.

"Wow, thanks Rarity. I'll make sure to try it on soon", Tyler thanked her as he takes the outfit and lays it aside. Rarity turns to Lexi.

"As for you, dear. I haven't been able to grab your dress, but it is at the Canterlot Boutique waiting. You and me can go fetch it right now if you wish".

"It's alright. I know where it is, I'll go fetch it myself", Lexi smiled.

"My assistant there will know what you came for", Rarity winked at her. Lexi hands baby Artemis to Tyler and gives him a kiss before walking out.

"I'll be back soon. I love you", she smiled at him.

"I love you too", Tyler smiled back before she disappeared.

"So what now, loverboy?", Rainbow Dash winked at him, jokingly.

"Well, I gotta check back with Princess Celestia and Luna. We had to keep an eye on our preparations for the wedding tomorrow. Do you guys mind helping Hobbes with the kids?".

"Oh absolutely! We would love to!", Fluttershy said happily.

"We'll hold the fort until you or Lexi get back", Applejack tipped her hat to him.

"Thanks guys. See ya", Tyler said as he hands Artemis to Fluttershy and leaves the room. Rainbow Dash went over to Maximus to play with him as Twilight and Applejack became occupied with the twins Romeo and Juliette.

Rarity went over to Hobbes.

"So, Hobbsey-Wubbsey, did you have a pleasant day so far?", she asked.

"Yeah, I'm already dying to have a tuna fish sandwich", he replied with a smile. Suddenly before Hobbes can react, Rarity immediately snuggles with him.

"Whoa-uh, Rarity? Wh-What are you doing?", Hobbes asked, blushing deeply.

"I just wanna snuggle against this soft, cozy, warm fur you have. It feels soooo good...", Rarity sighs as she relaxes on him. This only caused Hobbes to blush so deep, his face turned pink.

"Oh my...", Hobbes thought in his head as he sits there, letting the unicorn snuggle.

* * *

At the main stairs in the main entrance, Tyler watches the wedding guests enter the palace. Next to him is Princess Celestia and Luna. So far, the best ones to come visit were Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, the delegates from Saddle Arabia, the Wonderbolts, and so far.

The only thing Tyler didn't enjoy seeing was none other than Prince Blueblood. He remembered how he acted towards Princess Lexi on the night he first met her. He was telling her that her title of being a princess was undeserving and she should not walk among the royalty. Tyler got upset and defended her from his harsh words. Of course, that is what caused Lexi to see him more often and they eventually fell in love.

Tyler gave Blueblood a stern look as he walked away without him noticing.

"Do not worry about him. My nephew will be on his kind manners around Lexi", Celestia assured with a smile.

"Thanks, Princess", Tyler smiled.

"I am amazed on how many delegates and celebrities came here. It would seem this wedding would be remembered forever in history", said Luna.

"Because stories of Tyler have spread across Equestria. They heard of his battle against Tirek and his newfound love for the daughter of Nightmare Moon. A wedding like this is what everypony should never miss", Celestia said.

The leader of the Wonderbolts, Spitfire, approached Tyler and gave him a hoofshake.

"Hi, I'm Spitfire. I'm glad to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you, dragon", she said.

"Likewise, Spitfire", Tyler smiled.

"If you ever need the services of the Wonderbolts in dire need, don't hesitate to ask", she nods.

"I'll remember that. Have a pleasant day".

"You too, sir knight", she said and walked off.

"So, how does it feel to be famous across Equestria for all your services?", Luna smiled at Tyler.

"It seemed a bit too much. I almost felt like one of those Kardashian girls", Tyler rubs the back of his neck.

"The WHO?", Celestia asked with a puzzled look.

"Uh...never mind. Forget what I said", Tyler said. Then he saw that will make his day very happy. He saw his brother-figure, Murphy Dragonstar, leader of the Star Dragons, enter the palace with his team following behind him. With him included is Joe the Lion, leader of the Omega Squad. With Joe is Patchi, his mate Juniper, his brother Scowler, his avian friend Alex, a Tarbosaurus named Speckles with his son.

"Murphy!", Tyler said.

"Tyler!", Murphy and Joe replied back with a smile. Tyler went down the stairs and bro-hugged his best friends. They patted each other on the backs before releasing each other.

"I can't tell ya how I happy I am for you and Lexi, bro", Murphy said.

"Me too", Joe said.

"We brought gifts for the wedding. It's all courtesy of Oargoathon and the whole team", Wajo said. Just as he said it, a few team members carried in a few wrapped gifts for the new couple.

Princess Celestia and Luna came down to greet Murphy, Joe, and their teams.

"Thanks for bringing them. We'll have the servants take them to where the other gifts are", Celestia smiled.

Murphy and Joe bowed to her and Luna, including the teams. "It's an honor to see you both again".

"The same with us, young prince", Celestia nodded with a smile.

"So how has it been?", Tyler asked.

"Oh, we had plenty of adventures. Some funny. Some adventurous...", Murphy said.

"Or shall we say... PERILOUS?", Spark added.

"...or that", Murphy remembered.

"What about you, Joe? I haven't seen you since Camelot", Tyler asked.

"After you two went your own ways, I eventually time-traveled to the age of the dinosaurs and made friends with Speckles and his son", said Joe.

Speckles approached Tyler.

"So you are Tyler the Dragon. Joe has told me great tales about you. You slain Ruber and defeated Lord Tirek", said Speckles.

"Well, Twilight and her friends did help with Tirek, and Ruber was slain by the magic from my sword, and the Stone where Excaliber came from", Tyler said.

"So where is your wife and kids, Tyler?", Spyro asked.

"Lexi is gone at the moment to pick up her dress, and the kids are being babysit by Hobbes, including Twilight and her friends", Tyler explained.

"What about the rest of your knights?", Joe asked.

"Heart and Greeghan are helping the ponies at the Garden, and the Dragon Trio were preparing the wedding chapel. Grunt is yet to arrive. The rest were occupied somewhere", Tyler said.

"Since this is your wedding, we'll step in to help", Bold smiled.

"I think that would be wonderful. Murphy, why don't you take your friends to the Garden so they can help Greeghan and Heart with the decorations? And Joe can take his to help with the chapel", Celestia smiled.

"As you wish, your highness", Murphy said.

"Okay, guys. You know the drill", Joe told his group. Everyone nodded to each other and each split up to go to where they need to go. Tyler joins alongside Murphy.

"It's been a long while, bud. You gotta tell me stories of your adventures", Tyler smiled.

"Oh trust me. By the time you start listening, you would not want me to stop", Murphy smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Daizua and the Neo Guardians, for they are owned by Nick Dodge. Shoutout to him for being part of this episode. To view his Deviantart page, go to the link posted here.**_

 _ **Nick Dodge's page:**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

In the Chapel, the Omega Squad was already hard at work getting everything ready.

"It's too bad Gym and the others couldn't be here." Juniper said.

"Well you know how Gym is," Speckles said with a smile, "being a new father and all."

"I agree with you there Speckles," Patchi added, "I was in those same shoes when Pinecone a his siblings were born. And BOY were they a handful!"

"Tell me about it," Alex said as he pinned a flower to the archway, "But it's a good thing that Hodari and the others are there to help Gym and his lover do some baby-sitting. Now I don't have to worry about those little terrors sneaking up on me and biting my tail."

As the group shared a laugh, Cynder walked in to check up on the progress.

"How're things coming, guys?"

"Just fine Cynder," Joe said, "We're half way done with the chapel. But since there are a few of us we're working double time to get this completed in time for tomorrow."

"Although it wouldn't hurt to have some extra help." Junior said as he rolled out the red carpet.

Just then, a yellowish colored Pegasus with a blue mane and tail walked in.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Murphy Dragonstar?" the Pegasus asked.

"He and his friends are helping out with preparations in the garden," Joe said, "But if I may ask, who are you exactly?"

"Hey, I know you!" Cynder recognized, "You're that guard Twilight danced with on the night of our celebration after our victory over the Dark Lord."

"Uh... yeah. The name's Flash Sentry." said the guard, "Princess Twilight requested I come here for the wedding."

"Oh, so you're an old friend of Murphy?" Patchi asked as he approached the stallion.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. More like an acquaintance." Flash Sentry replied, "There's three humans at the entrance saying they know Murphy."

"Three humans?" Joe asked before having a thought, "Cynder, you find Murphy and the princesses and let them know we have visitors, I'll help Flash Sentry escort these humans in."

"On it." Cynder replied as she went to find Murphy.

"This way." Flash said as he led Joe and his friends to the entry hall.

"So Flash, can you tell me what these humans look like?" Joe asked

"One of them had black hair. The second was bald on top but had curly hair at the sides. And the third was a large round one with no hair."

As Flash Sentry and the Omega Squad entered the vestibule, they saw the humans Flash Sentry described.

"That's them." Flash said, pointing to the new arrivals. Joe noticed the three men and approached them.

"You here to see Murphy Dragonstar?"

The three men Jumped upon seeing a lion walk up to them.

"Did that lion just talk?!" asked the round, bald man.

"We're in a world with talking ponies and dragons, and you're surprised by a talking lion?" asked the black-haired man.

"Moe? Larry? Curly?" asked another voice. The men looked to see Murphy at another doorway.

"Murphy! How're you doing, buddy?!" said the curly haired-man

"It's great to see you boys again."

"Hey Murphy, are these three friends of yours?" Joe asked.

"Oh, right. Joe, Omega Squad, I'd like you to meet the Three Stooges; Moe, Larry, and Curly." Murphy introduced, "Moe, Larry, Curly; this is my friend Joe the Lion and his team; the Omega Squad."

"Hello." Joe smiled.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Larry said.

"Any friend of Murphy is a friend of ours." Moe smiled

"So what brings you three here?"

"I invited them since they're old friends of mine." Murphy told Joe

"Is there anything we can do to help with getting the wedding ready?" asked Moe

"Well, we could use some help with the decorating." Juniper said.

"We're on it!" Moe said before grabbing Curly and Larry, "Come on boys."

Yanking Larry by his hair and pulling on Curly's nose, Moe set them straight to work, Murphy figured that even they couldn't do it wrong.

"Come on guys, we better get back to work," Joe said to his team "we only have one day and one night to get this done!"

"RIGHT!"

"Actually, guys. There's someone here I want you to meet." Murphy said

"Really, Who?" Junior asked.

Murphy led Joe and his team into another room, where a leopard in a red robe, a python in a yellow robe, a seal in a blue robe, an elephant in a green robe, and a brown bear in a gray robe were.

"Joe, Omega Squad, these are my mentors." Murphy introduced, "Masters Vapekar, Ziwa, Tembo, Gordo, and my father figure Master Mshauri."

The squad bowed respectfully to the masters

"Masters, this is my friend Joe the Lion." Murphy introduced.

"We've heard about you, Joe." Mshauri said.

"I see you've told them about me." Joe smiled as Tyler walked in.

"And this must be Tyler the rainbow dragon." said Tembo.

"You must be Murphy's mentors." Tyler said, bowing respectfully.

"Masters!" Celestia's voice said in excitement. The elders looked to see Celestia and Luna at the doorway.

"So good to see you again." said Luna.

"Good to see you too, your highnesses." said Ziwa.

"Oh, Murphy, I almost forgot." Mshauri said, "There are some travelers that have come to see you."

"To see ME?"

"Yes, they came to the temple requesting your presence. We told them you were here with your friends so we decided to let them accompany us."

"Who are they?" asked Tyler

"We'll show you, they're waiting at the gates."

Murphy followed them to the gates. When they opened, murphy stood in awe upon seeing a band of five familiar looking humans, there was one though he did not recognize. But one stood out to him, a young man wearing red battle armor with a scar over his eye. Old memories rushed to Murphy's thoughts, remembering of an old friend that he made before he even met Tyler.

"DAIZUA!"

"Murphy Dragonstar," Daizua replied as he gave his old friend approached, "It's been far too long since we've last seen each other old friend."

"It sure has." Murphy smiled as the rest of the Neo Guardians approached

"Murphy, it's so good to see you again!" Lilyena said with a smile.

"You too Lilly."

As this reunion was going on, Joe, Tyler, and the others arrived from behind.

"Are these some old friends of yours bro?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, this is Daizua from Alayssia. And his team mates, Lilyena, Tullait, Kaimuaik, Goola, Jaugaibee, & Yahdohcyzila..."

He then notices Egeeat, who is new to the team.

"Oh, I believe we haven't met before. Are you a recent addition to the Guardians?"

"He's the older brother of me and Goola," Kaimuaik said, "and he can command the element of air."

"Wassup?" Egeeat greeted as he shook Murphy's paw.

"You never told me you had a second brother Kaimuaik." Murphy said.

"He disappeared one day," added Kaimuaik, "and we found him alive. I also have a younger sister, but she too vanished."

"Oooh, I'm sorry

"It's ok," said Goola

The rest of the star dragons step outside with the masters right behind them.

"Well look who's arrived!" Pavvy said with a smile.

"Hey Pavvy, guys, Great to see yall again!" Tullait said as he gave his parrot friend a high five.

"Welcome to Canterlot guys!" Bold said.

Lilly then adds, "I must say, it's a lovely place"

"So these are the heroes you've told us about young Dragonstar?" Master Ziwa asked.

"Yes master, these are the Neo Guardians. The ones who helped us deal with the Red Dagger when they went into hiding."

"Ah Yes, I remember now." Gordo said, "They were quite effective in the battle."

"They sure have." Ziwa agreed

He then summoned the fire from all the torches and gathered it into a single fireball. He then releases it back into the torches with amazing accuracy

"Incredible!" Master Tembo said.

"Very impressive." Mshauri smiled.

"Indeed it is!"

The others turned to see Princess Celestia and the other three princesses approaching the new arrivals with Tyler and Joe following close behind.

"Princesses, Tyler, Joe, this is my old friend Daizua, and his group, the Neo guardians." Murphy said.

"Welcome to Equestria, Daizua." Princess Celestia greeted

Daizua bows Princess Celestia before observing her, "I've never seen your kind before. I shall ask respectfully, what are you?"

"We are Alicorns. You could say we're like a combination of Pegasus and unicorn." Luna replied.

"There's someone else I want you to meet." Murphy said as Tyler stepped up. The alidragon examines him closely.

"So, this is the human who helped you, Murphy."

This is him." Murphy said, "Daizua, I want you to meet Tyler, a close friend of mine."

Daizua shakes Tyler's hoof, "it's an honor to meet you, Tyler."

"And an honor to meet you." Tyler smiled, "Murphy told me about you, Daizua"

"And I'm Joe," the young lion smiled as he shook the firebender's hand, "One of Murphy's other friends."

"And these are our friends: Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter, Krystal, Garrus Vakarian, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike." Murphy introduced.

"Why don't we show you all inside?" Celestia asked, "You can help up us prepare for the wedding."

"Wedding?" Kaimuaik asked.

"Yeah, Tyler's getting married soon." Bold smiled

"Her name is Princess Lexi. She's the daughter of Nightmare Moon." said Zielae

"She's out getting her wedding dress right now." Tyler said, "She'll be back later."

"I understand, but in the meantime, we have a lot of catching up to do." Daizua smiled at Murphy.

"Indeed old friend." Murphy grinned ad he placed an arm around his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Meanwhile, Moe and Curly were working on hanging some flower hearts on the wall, Larry was cleaning the stain glass windows. Moe turned to Curly, who was humming the "MLP" tune to himself as he got the tool box.

"Hurry up with those tools." Moe told him before Curly turned around and accidentally hit Moe in the stomach. Moe glared at Curly.

"Gimme that, you nitwit!" Moe said as he tool the toolbox.

He then took the yardstick and measured the height for the nail for the heart to be placed.

"Mark it off!" Moe told Curly, who then marked the spot with a pencil. Curly then took the nail and hammer and placed the nail at the spot. But just before Curly could hammer it, Moe stopped him.

"Wait a minute, you dimwit! Don't you know nuttin' about drivin' nails? Are you that dumb?" Moe said before pointing the the nail, "Do you see where that nail is pointing?"

Curly looked at the nail and saw it was pointing away from the wall.

"That nail is for the opposite wall. Come on." Moe said before dragging Curly by the ear to the opposite wall, "Start nailin'!"

Curly swung his hammer, but hit Moe on the head without noticing, accidentally knocking Moe out. Curly looked at the spot before speaking.

"That nail don't belong…" Curly began to say before he noticed Moe on the ground, "Hey, what're going to sleep now for? You know I…"  
Curly realized Moe was knocked out and knelt beside him. Curly helped him up.

"Hey, Moe! Hey, Moe! What happened? What happened?" Curly said as Moe woke and sat up, "Say a few syllables."

"I'll annihilate ya! I'll murder ya!" Moe said before Curly dropped him.

"Wrong syllable!" Curly said as he dropped Moe. Moe got up and backed Curly toward the previous wall.

"Get busy over there!" Moe said, "And stop using left-handed nails."

"I… I…" Curly began to say.

"Start nailin'!" Moe said. Curly placed the hammer at the mark and started hammering. But after a few whacks, Curly hit his finger and yelled in pain.

"Wait a minute, turnip head." Moe said before grabbing Curly by the nose, then causing his head to hit the nail a few times. Moe and Curly looked and saw that the nail had been driven in and was sticking out just enough to hang the flowers.

"Oh!" Curly exclaimed with a smile. He then moved to the next wall and used his head to drive the next nail in. But before he could Rainbow Dash comes in.

"Hey guys, everything okay in here?"

"Soitenly, ma'am." Curly replied

Rainbow dash took a good look around to see how the stooges progress was coming.

"Huh, not bad. But are you guys sure you don't want any help?"

"Don't worry Ms. Dash, we got everything under control."

"No problem." Rainbow said, "If you do need a helping hoof, just give us a yell."

After Rainbow Dash left, Moe then turned back to Larry and Curly.

"What are you standing around for, get back to work!"

"He's right, you know Murphy's counting on us!" Larry said.

"Aye Aye!" Curly saluted as the Stooges immediately went back to work. Curly continued to hammer in the nails, but then one of them suddenly came back out. Curly was surprised at this, but he shrugged and went over to nail it back in. However, after nailing it in, the nail came back out again.

"HMPH!" Curly grunted in frustration before something caught his eye, "Oh! Glue!"

Curly put glue on the nail before hammering it back in. After making sure it won't come out again, Curly went on to the next nail. Curly began to swing his hammer at the nail, but the hammer wouldn't move. He tried in vain to swing it, but it wouldn't budge.

"HMPH!" Curly grunted in frustration.

"What's the matter with you?" Moe asked.

"The hammer, it won't budge!"

Just then, the hammer whacked Curly on the head.

"OW!"

"Won't budge huh?" Moe asked, crossing his arms.

Just then, the rug suddenly slipped from under Moe and Curly's feet, and the two fell to the ground with a tremendous thud.

"Ow! What is going on here?!" Moe exclaimed

"This Place is probably haunted!" Curly asked before Larry walked up.

"What's the idea of sitting on the job?"

"Something gave us the slip!" Curly said, "This place is haunted!"

"You're crazy." Moe said before giving Curly a slap. Just then, they heard a voice snickering

"What'cha snickering about?" Moe asked Larry

"I wasn't snickering." Larry replied

"Oh so it was you, wasn't it Mr. Funny man?" Moe said, now turning to Curly.

"No, that wasn't me." Curly said.

"Well it wasn't me." Moe said.

"Then who was snickering?" Larry asked.

They looked to see where the laughing was coming from. And saw a strange looking creature in a stain glass window.

"Hey, where did that thing come from?" Larry asked.

"What IS that thing?" Curly asked.

"You boys are a riot!" laughed the creature

"What's that supposed to mean?" Curly asked.

"You guys are REALLY good for a laugh." the creature continued to chuckle.

"What's going on in here?"

The three stooges turn to see Tyler walking in with Joe close behind

Just then, the creature in the window vanished. In a flash of light, Discord appeared in the room.

"I was just having some fun with these goofballs." Discord grinned, "You should've seen them!"

The three stooges stood speechless by this sudden appearance as Tyler rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You know this guy Tyler?" Joe asked.

"That's Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. He was once an enemy of Equestria. But he's reformed." Tyler told Joe, "Though he does retain his mischievous side."

"So you're the one behind this!" Moe realized.

"Oh, a wise guy!" Curly added

"Oh now, now, I was just having a little fun." Discord said with a smile

"That's Discord for you." Tyler told Joe

"I see, but I'm afraid that this is no time for fooling around. We need to get this room done by tomorrow."

"Please, allow me." Discord smiled. And with a snap of his fingers, the entire room was beautifully decorated and ready for the ceremony. The Stooges looked in amazement

"Oh boy!" Moe said, "Just what need, some magic fingers!"

"You boys have my word that I won't cause anymore trouble." Discord smiled before turning to Tyler, "After all, we don't want to ruin this special day."

"Thanks Discord." Tyler smiled.

"Oh yeah, we were about to take a break for some dinner." Joe said, "You guys hungry?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Joe." Larry said

"Come on then."

And with that, everyone including Discord followed the young lion out of the chapel.

* * *

Not far away, The Neo Guardians were helping the Star Dragons decorating the main hall. As they do, Murphy and Daizua were still catching up with each other.

"Oh, that reminds me," Daizua said as he told Murphy about the battle with Zorg and his forces, "it turned out that you suspicions on Zutinai were right."

"They were?" Murphy asked in surprise

"Yes, it turned out that Zutinai was working for Zorg as a spy. He attacked and tried to kill me, luckily he didn't."

"Then what happened?" Bold asked.

"I along with Goola, Gnu, Rouchet, & Dracosaura raced to the battle field to confront Zorg. The battle was vicious, and the two of us were evenly matched. But in the end, I managed to force him into retreat."

"But what about that Zutinai creep?" Pavvy asked.

"Yeah, what happened to him?" Wajo asked

"Zutina perished as well," added Daizua, "I found his headless corpse after the fight."

Hearing that made Pavvy shudder.

"Well, at least that's one less villain you have to worry about." Murphy said.

"Yeah, about that," Daizua said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry I doubted you before."

"It's quite alright." Murphy smiled at his old friend.

"It's just I didn't want to deal with betrayal, and I'm not used to it," replied the Fire Prince

"I understand." Murphy replied putting a hand on his friends shoulder. And at moment, Twilight Sparkle came in to check on the progress.

"Hey, Twilight." Murphy smiled

"How're things going?" asked Twilight.

"Going well." Murphy smiled, "We'll have this done in no time flat."

"Great. Well, I'm gonna go and see if my friends need any help."

As Twilight walked by, she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into another pony. She looked and saw it was Flash Sentry, their eyes met each other which caused them to blush.

"Should we give you two a moment alone?" Sparx asked teasingly. This just made the two ponies turn bright red.

"Come on Sparx, stop teasing them." Spyro chuckled, though he and Cynder couldn't help but laugh as well. So did everyone else, including most of the Neo Guardians. When Daizua took notice of the two ponies blushing, however, he sheds a tear and walked off.

"What's eating him?" Sparx asked, having noticed.

"I'll explain later." Murphy said before going after him. The young lion found Daizua staring out of a window, deep in thought, "You OK, Daizua?"

Daizua sniffled and answered, "Seeing Twilight with that stallion an blushing brought back old memories. Memories that I...Don't...really...want to remember."

"You mean of what happened to your fiancé during the Genocide you told me about?"

Daizua sighs and nods, then begins to break down. Murphy placed his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort his friend.

"Remember that I went through the same pain you did when I lost my family," Murphy said "and It was hard for me to let it go"

Daizua adds, "That's what I'm struggling to do."

"Then that what you need to do. You need to put the past behind you, like I did. "

Daizua thinks for a bit and sight, "I need to be alone for a while, please. But thank you for your advice."

Murphy nods as he watched Daizua walked off. He turned to see Lilly approach him.

Lilyena asked, "Is Daizua ok?"

Sighing, Murphy turned to the young girl.

"He was thinking about his past. After seeing Twilight and Flash together, he remembered his late fiancé."

Lilyena sighed, "He never did tell us very much on how she died... he seems so secretive about it"

"I wish there was something I could do." Murphy sighed.

"Maybe I can be of some help." said a female voice. Lily and Murphy turned to see it was Princess Luna, with Princess Cadence at her side. Lilyena bows to the two.

"How so, Princess Luna?" asked Murphy, bowing.

"I know what Daizua is going through." Luna replied, getting Daizua's atention "The guilt..."

Daizua asks, "What are you saying, Princess Luna?"

"Let me ask you, do you feel guilty for the actions that cost the loss of your loved one's lives?" the princess of the night asked gently.

"I do," answered the prince, his eyes gazing at the floor in shame, "I was unable to protect them in our most vulnerable hour."

"How can you say such a thing?" Cadence asked.

"Yeah, neither you nor your father knew what was coming." Murphy said, "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened."

Daizua pounds his fist into the wall in anger, "How would you feel being the very last of your kin?"

Murphy was taken by surprise by Daizua's sudden out burst, and so was Lilly and Cadence.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know came over me." Daizua sighed.

"Daizua, I know how you feel." Murphy said.

"Daizua, you can't let your guilt cloud your mind." Luna said, "I did that once before."

"Y-you have?" Daizua asked as he whipped his eyes.

Princess Luna nodded, "A thousand years ago, I grew jealous of my older sister, for she raises and sets the sun while I do the same for the moon. The ponies of Equestria adored my sister's sunny days while they slept through my day, my jealousy consumed me and turned me into Nightmare Moon, and I wanted more than the night to last forever. My sister tried to reason with me, but the darkness inside made me refuse to listen. And because of that, my sister had no other choice to use the elements of harmony to exile me to the moon. But years later, I returned and tried to continue what I started, until Twilight and her friends freed me from this dark influence."  
Daizua and Lily stood in awe as they heard Luna's story.

"But I don't understand," Daizua said, "How does that relate to what happened to me?"

"Like you, I was filled with great remorse for my actions." Luna continued, "And I swore to never forgive myself."

"But what happened?" Lilly asked.

"To punish myself, I created a monster to haunt my dreams so I'd never forget what I'd done. Unfortunately, that was another terrible mistake I made. For it began to infect the dreams of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. It was slowly growing powerful enough to escape our dreams and turn Equestria into a living nightmare."

"Oh my goodness!" Lilly said.

"And it would've broken free, if Twilight and her friends hadn't convinced me to let go of my guilt." Luna said with a smile before shifting her gaze towards Daizua, "Don't make the same mistake that I did, Daizua."

"And you've got all of us here to support you." Lilly said as she took Diazua's hand, which caught Cadence's attention.

"We're your friends," Murphy said as he placed a brotherly arm around him, "And we're gonna stick with you to the very end."

Whipping away some tears, Daizua smiled upon hearing his friends words, ""Thank you, Princess Luna, thank you all. I do feel a little better now."

Luna and Cadence smiled at this. Soon, they hear little footsteps entering the room. Lilyena squeals in excitement to see a small purple dragon with green spines. "He's so cute!" proclaimed Lilyena as she hugged Spike, "I wanna take him home!"

"Huh?!" Spike asked in Surprise as Murphy and Daizua just stared a her blankly, "What's going on here?"

"This is Spike." Murphy told Lilly, "Twilight's number one assistant."

"Yep," Spike smiled, struggling to breathe, "That's me."

Daizua gives an annoyed sigh, "She has a... love for cute things, or at least what she would consider cute."

"Fluttershy gets that way sometimes when it comes to animals." Murphy chuckled.

"Then she'd be a good friend for Lilyena," replied Daizua

"Uhhh, if you don't mind," Spike said, "could you put me down?"

"Lilyena, I know you like the little dragon, "said Daizua, "but let him go before you squeeze him to death."

She does so, and Spike takes a huge breath.

Murphy couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Back at home, there used to be many dragons, most would make our new friend here look like a cub," explained Daizua, "until they were driven to extinction by the Titans. Dracosaura is the only dragon left in Alayssia."

"Uh... the Titans?" Spike asked in confusion.

"They look like dragons," explained Murphy, "only bigger, smarter, and meaner. But they're Daizua's friends."

"With the exception of Zorg," responded Daizua, "An old foe of mine."

"Oh." Spike realized,

"By the way Spike, was there something you wanted to tell us?" Murphy asked.

"Oh right, Tyler wanted you to know that we were just about to break for dinner. You guys hungry?".

Daizua gets up, "I guess I could use a bite or two."

"Me too, all of these preparations has really worked up my appetite." Murphy smiled.

"Same here." Lilly giggled.

"Well then, lead on, Spike."

"Yes sir!" Spike said with a salute before leading the group to the dining hall.

* * *

Minutes later, whiile somewhere else at the palace, Moe and Bold entered the garden as Moe carries a golf club with the golf ball. They realized they weren't hungry yet, so they decided to play golf while Moe teaches him about the game, since the doberman has never heard of it.

"So...how does this sport even work?", Bold asked, being curious.

"Simple. You put the ball down, you take a swing at it with your club here, and you drive it towards a hole", Moe explained.

"That's it? Sounds lame. Rainbow Dash would get bored of this already", Bold said, as they reached a certain spot and Moe sticks a tack to the ground before placing the ball on it.

Hobbes came outside next, apparently looking for the two.

"Hey, what are you two doing? We still have the garden to finish before tomorrow. Heart and Greeghan need some help", Hobbes said as he approached them.

"Don't worry, my feline friend, everything is taken care of. The garden will be done before you know it", Moe assures him as steadies himself to strike the golf ball.

"Besides, the chapel is finished, so we're on break anyways", Bold said.

Hobbes watches Moe as he prepares to drive the ball. Moe took a fast swing, but completely misses the ball by centimeters. Instead, he struck the grass and sent some soil flying a few inches.

Hobbes laughed at this.

"Ha! You call that a swing? You wouldn't even hit a bird with that", Hobbes mocked.

"Oh yeah? Well, we would like to see you try! This ain't easy at it looks", Moe said.

"Sorry fellas, but I'm not the golfing type".

"Tell you what; you hit the ball past this ball here, and we'll head to the garden to help", Bold challenged him with a smirk.

"Deal! Give me the club", Hobbes accepted.

Moe hands Hobbes the club, then the tiger steadies himself to strike. Bold and Moe snickered to themselves, already waiting for the tiger to fail. Hobbes took a deep breath, and swung his club. It struck the ball with a powerful force, that it was sent skyrocketing to the air. It continued going as far as it can before it "literally" struck the bird that was perched on top of the tower in the distance.

Moe and Bold's jaws were dropped in shock. It is not because of Hobbes actually striking the ball. It is because of the distance between them and the tower where the bird was perched.

Hobbes turned to them with a pleased smirk on his face.

"Back to work, fellas", he smirked.

"That tower was like 300 yards!", Moe said in awe.

"Is that good?", Hobbes asked.

"It's unbelievable, I say!".

But Bold wasn't completely convinced yet that Hobbes was able to achieve this.

"Beginner's luck, try again. Two bits says you can't do that again", Bold said, placing another ball on the tack.

Accepting another bet, Hobbes readies himself, and takes another swing. He struck the ball once more, sending it careening into the air. It reached the tower once again, but this time, it shattered through one of its windows.

"Wow, you just struck out that window!", Moe exclaimed.

"It's not my fault, the builders shouldn't have placed it there", Hobbes shrugged.

"Okay, one more time! Double or nothing!", Bold challenged Hobbes once more.

"You better pay up...", Hobbes reminds him.

Hobbes took one final swing and struck the ball again. It comes flying towards the same tower, but unfortunately, one of the palace maids was checking out what happened to the shattered window. Before the pony even saw it coming, she got struck in the head, and was knocked out cold.

Just as he saw it, Hobbes immediately tossed the club aside, seeing that he should stop playing golf.

"Uh, should we just head back inside now?.

Bold and Moe didn't waste time thinking about it. "Eeyup", they said,

They casually walked back inside before they were caught, while whistling casually.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

In Tyler and Lexi's chambers, the rainbow dragon was in the next room changing into his outfit for the evening as Krystal, Shutterfly, Marianna, and Rarity were waiting in the main living room.

"How is it coming in there, darling?", Rarity asked.

"Well, the outfit you made for me feels a little tight...", Tyler replied from the next room.

"Need a little help?".

"Nope, I got it. Just give me a moment".

As Tyler continues to put on his outfit, Rarity giggles to herself.

"Perhaps I did make it a little tight..", she blushed.

"Hey, don't worry. You're the best fashion designer I have ever met. I bet nopony can achieve that much work than you can", Shutterfly smiled.

"Why, thank you, Shutterfly".

"Anyways, Shutterfly, you and Marianna have been together for some time. When do you two plan to get married?", Krystal asked.

"Well, me and Marianna have been thinking about it for some time now".

"But we both agreed to just wait patiently until we are certain to get married", Marianna said before she blushes in deep pink, "Or I wait until Shutterfly proposes to me".

"You know I will, love", Shutterfly winks before kissing her tenderly. Marianna returns the kiss happily.

Rarity approaches the blue vixen.

"Excuse me, Miss Krystal, but are you really going to be wearing THAT at the wedding and dinner tonight?", Rarity pointed at the tribal outfit Krystal is wearing right now.

"Well, when I left for Dinosaur Planet, this was the only clothing I have. As much as I wish to have more, it would seem impossible right now. But I don't mind wearing this. It always reminds me of my old home", Krystal smiled.

"Well, not to worry, my dear. I actually made you something weeks ago before the wedding. And I assure you, this dress would be perfect on you. I wouldn't want Tyler's sister to wear something that would make her an eye candy for everypony", Rarity smiled, and this made Krystal really happy for what she did for her.

"Thank you so much, I appreciate for what you did for me".

"Anypony that is family to Tyler, is also family to me".

Tyler finally exits the other room, wearing the outfit. The outfit was a combination between a tuxedo and the knight's armor. Krystal and the others were in awe.

"Wow, you look so handsome, brother",

"Thanks sis", Tyler smiled.

"Well, your sister is about to be the most beautiful vixen tonight at dinner. But it is about to begin, so we best get her ready", Rarity winked at him.

"Yes, it's best we should", Krystal said.

"You sure you'll be ready by then?", Tyler asked.

"Don't worry, it won't be long", Krystal smiled before leaving the room with Rarity. Tyler then decided to check on his kids, he saw that they were with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were gathered around Murphy Dragonstar, listening to some stories of his adventures. He was telling them about the time they were on Dinosaur Planet.

"So there we were. Facing four monstrous, hungry Redeyes in the Walled City." Murphy told the children, "And our weapons couldn't penetrate their scaly hides. Even our magic didn't scratch them. We stood no chance against these massive beasts."

"How were you able to take them down, Murphy?" asked Scootaloo.

"Patience, Scootaloo. He's getting there." Applebloom said gently.

"The first thing was to find where the King Earthwalker was imprisoned. And to do that, we had to activate two separate mechanisms, dodge the Redeyes, and light two torches." Murphy continued, "It was not easy with those hungry Redeyes trying to make a meal out of us. But we managed to get it done. After we reunited Tricky with his father, he told us where we could find the Spellstone, which was guarded by the Redeye King himself. But first we needed to find the gold and silver Redeye teeth. And to make it even more complicated, we had to take down the Redeyes themselves."

"Whoa." The Cutie Mark Crusaders said in unison.

"Luckily, there was a magic cave in the Walled City that the King pointed us to. The magic within the cave made our weapons strong enough to overpower the Redeye tribe. And after taking down the last Redeye, we claimed the gold and silver teeth."

"Yay!" cheered the children.

"But there was an even tougher challenge awaiting us." Murphy went on, "After returning the teeth to the altars; your father, Fox, and I entered the lair of the Redeye king himself. And he was four times bigger than the Redeyes we took down earlier. So big that he could swallow any one of us whole. And our weapons were useless against the beast's scaly hide."

"Gosh." said Sweetie Belle. Tyler stood by and listened to the story.

"Luckily, your dad found a way to bring the beast down. Tyler noticed that there were electrical conduits on the walls. And Fox noticed that the Sharpclaws had left fuel barrel dispensers in the chamber. That's when Tyler had this brilliant plan. I zap the conduits with my sword and cause them to stun the Redeye King. And then he and Fox would toss the explosive barrels at the beast's head. Four times we repeated this until finally the beast was down, thanks to Tyler's cleverness."

"Oh, you're leaving out one major part, Murphy." Tyler said. The children looked to see their daddy.

Tyler's children cooed happily as they rushed up to their father. The Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled at this.

"Hi, Tyler." The Cutie Mark Crusaders said in unison.

"Hey, girls." Tyler smiled.

"Murphy was just telling a tale of one of your adventures when you and he were on Dinosaur Planet." Applebloom said.

"Quite a thrilling story. Your kids seemed to be enjoying it as well." Scootaloo smiled.

"Yes, bro. I was just telling them the tale of when we faced the Redeye King beneath the Walled City." Murphy smiled, "Quite a fearsome beast, the Redeye King."

"Yes, I remember. I heard you telling the story." Tyler smiled, "But you left out one of the best parts."

"I did?"

"Yeah. How you finished the Redeye King off singlehandedly before we claimed the Spellstone, thanks to your cat reflexes." Tyler recalled.

"Really?" asked Scootaloo.

"Oh, I remember. It was nothing, actually." Murphy smiled.

"Oh, he's just being modest." Tyler smiled at the children, "After we brought the beast down, Fox used Krystal's staff to pry the stone loose from the dinosaur's head. However, the massive carnivore had enough strength for one final attack. He lunged his jaws at us. As Fox and I moved out of the way, Murphy jumped into the air and avoided the attack. As he came down, he plunged his sword into the Redeye King's head and finished him off."

"Wow. Sounds like your reflexes sure saved you that time." Scootaloo told Murphy.

"Well, that and my training at Oargoathon." Murphy admitted.

"You're quite a storyteller." Tyler told Murphy.

"Thanks. Comes from hearing Master Mshauri telling stories about his adventures with the other masters." Murphy smiled, "I'm glad I have the chance to tell your children about how great a warrior their father is."

Tyler just smiled at this.

"I bet they'll be as heroic as their father is." Murphy smiled.

"I'm sure they will." Tyler smiled.

"How's Lexi doing?" Murphy asked, "I haven't seen her yet."

"She's still out getting her wedding gown. She must be running late" Tyler replied.

"I'm so happy for both of you, bro." Murphy said, "I know you and Lexi have been through much together, especially since the return of Tenebris."

"Yeah…" Tyler sighed, remembering how he almost lost the girl he loved once.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Murphy began to say.

"It's alright. It's in the past. We saved Lexi and Equestria that day. And that's all that matters." Tyler smiled, "I only wish Cyan Watcher could be here to see the wedding."

"Don't worry, Tyler. She's probably watching from the afterlife." Murphy said.

"You're probably right." Tyler smiled.

"So, what're you going to do for your Honeymoon?" asked Murphy.

"Lexi and I figured we'd go to the Crystal Empire." Tyler replied.

"Excellent choice. It'll be a great vacation spot." Murphy smiled.

"Especially now that we don't have to worry about a monster attack." Tyler grinned, "But, out of curiosity, what will you do for your honeymoon after you find yourself a princess?"

Murphy looked in surprise at that question. He had been hoping to find someone to be his future queen.

"Well, I'd take her to the Solar Beach. It's a really great vacation spot." Murphy said, "Or perhaps I'd take her to the forest of Abimar for a safari. Well, maybe I'd do both."

"You'll find your girl someday, Murphy. I know it." Tyler smiled. Murphy smiled at Tyler. Just then, a unicorn guard approached the two friends.

"I apologize if I'm interrupting you two, but Princess Apholara and the Zamekas have arrived".

"Apholara? Lead her to the grand staircase. We'll meet her there." Murphy replied as he and Tyler started for the staircase. As they arrived, they were met with a familiar, lovely sight. Waiting for them was what looked like a beautiful, anthromorphic, white lioness dressed in a swimsuit. This was Apholara, princess of the Zamekas and an old friend of Murphy and Tyler. With her was what looked like a crocodile made of rock. A Cragadile. This was Rocky, Apholara's pet.

"Apholara!" Murphy said happily.

"Murphy! Tyler!" Apholara said joyfully. She immediately ran up to Murphy and hugged him. She once had a crush on Murphy. Even though he didn't return her feelings, the two chose to remain friends. Apholara and Murphy looked at each other and blushed.

"How've you been, Apholara?" Tyler smiled.

"I'm doing good. Congratulations, by the way." Apholara smiled.

"And how's your father doing?" asked Tyler. Apholara's smile faded.

"He's… He's doing ok. But he's grown old and been confined to his sick bed."

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Tyler said.

"It's alright. I'm just glad I'm able to take care of him now." Apholara's smile came back. Murphy and Tyler then felt something nudging them and looked. Rocky was gently nuzzling them.

"Good to see you too, Rocky." Tyler smiled.

"Pardon me!" said a male voice in a not so polite tone. The four looked and saw Prince Blueblood passing by down the steps above. Tyler looked sternly at Blueblood before Murphy spoke.

"Well, Prince Blueblood, I see your act hasn't improved even under your aunt's influence." Murphy said.

Blueblood looked at Murphy.

"Listen, Murphy Dragonstar. I may be required to be on my best behavior on my aunts' command, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Blueblood said.

"Well, at least we know our place, you should know yours!" Murphy said. Blueblood looked at Murphy in insult at this comment.

"How… dare you?! You may be a prince, the son of my aunts' old friend, and a Hero of Equestria, but that doesn't give you the right to talk to me in such a manner!" Blueblood said angrily, "If you weren't so important, I'd have you thrown out for that remark.

Tyler was about to speak in Murphy's defense, but Apholara acted first. She immediately grabbed Blueblood by the collar, looked fiercely into his eyes, and bared her teeth.

"Look, Prince Smart-Mouth! You are still a prince thanks to these two! If it weren't for them, you'd be a slave to the Dark Lord! You owe them your allegiance AND respect." Apholara said angrily to a surprised Blueblood, "If you're a prince, I suggest you act like one and learn some manners before you end up doing something you'll regret and making a bad name for yourself. Understood?"

Blueblood said nothing, but nodded nervously in response.

"Whoa. Remind me never to get on her bad side." Tyler said.

Blueblood continued down the steps. But Blueblood had his eyes fixed on Apholara and wasn't watching where he was going. Blueblood tripped over Rocky's tail and was sent tumbling all the way down the stairs and crashing into the food that was being carried into the dining hall. Blueblood was all covered in food and messed up. And he was NOT happy about that.

"Have a nice trip, Blueblood?" chuckled Tyler.

"Aw, nuts… I just had myself groomed…" Blueblood complained as he got up and walked off to get himself cleaned up.

"Come, Apholara. There's some friends I'd like you to meet." Murphy told the Zameka princess.

But before they can leave, Tyler notices one of his fellow knights enter the palace. It was a bulky alien with a humped back and covered in tech armor. It was one of Tyler's honorary knights, Grunt the Krogan.

"Grunt?", Tyler starts to speak.

Murphy and Apholara stopped and turned to him and the krogan.

"Tyler?", Grunt sees the dragon as well.

Then he grins and approaches him.

"Tyler!", Grunt exclaimed and laughs as he gave Tyler an armlock as a greeting.

Being a strong krogan, Tyler can feel his neck tightened hard.

"Hey Grunt, good to see ya...but..can you let go of my neck please? I can feel it about to snap...", Tyler smiled as he feels pain from the arm around his neck.

Grunt did as he was told and pats his leader on the back, "It's nice to meet you again!".

"Same as mine, Grunt. I thought you weren't gonna show", Tyler smiled.

"Eh, been busy. Been helping Urdnot Wrex with the clans back on Tuchanka. Politics has been a hassle with him", Grunt said.

"But you and me both know that there is nothing Wrex can handle".

"Agreed".

"So you must be Grunt. Tyler told me about you", Murphy as he and Apholara approached.

"Huh? Who's this, Tyler?", Grunt asked.

"That is Murphy Dragonstar, prince of Aramalia", Tyler introduced. Grunt approaches the lion and takes a long look at him.

"Hmmm, so you are the slayer of Malefor. I should say I am impressed with what you accomplished. But I would have took Malefor's head as a trophy, and show that you are not to be messed with".

"Well, I'm flattered, but taking his head feels too vague for me. I was trained to be a warrior, not a hunstman. Even I need to have honor", Murphy said.

"Honor, eh? Then you and me would get along just fine", Grunt smirked at him. Murphy was left confused by what he meant as Grunt turns to face his leader.

"Say, Tyler. Do I really need to be here? As much as I want to honor your "ceremony" to be mated with Lexi, I do not understand anything at all about this "wedding" as you call it".

"I understand that this tradition is much different than your own back at Tuchanka, but I would be proud for you to be there at the wedding tomorrow. But I'll make you a deal: If you show up tomorrow, I will let you have your own shore leave tonight. Go and do whatever you want", Tyler smiled.

"Hmm, well, I don't know anything about this world, so maybe it is best I get familiar with this place", Grunt said.

"So it's a deal?".

"Deal".

Grunt turns around and starts leaving the palace before Tyler halts him for a moment.

"Oh, and there is one more thing...".

Grunt turns to him.

"Please stay out of trouble. This isn't Tuchanka, remember that".

"No promises", Grunt understood and left the palace to have his own fun.

Just after he left, Murphy approached Tyler.

"Say, there is one thing I didn't understand. He says we'll get along fine since I have honor. What did he mean?", Murphy asked.

"The Krogan were a proud race. They were basically warriors on their home world. Ruthless, brutal, reckless, but they always fight with honor. But...that was in the past before the Genophage", Tyler sighed.

"The Genophage? What's that?".

"It's something that affected the atmosphere of their world, making females unable to give birth, hindering their breeding lethally. Many infants died as still born, but many didn't make it past their birth. It was created centuries ago by the Salarians and released by the Turians. This Genophage has been around for a thousand years", Tyler explained.

Murphy and Apholara were shocked by what he explained.

"How...how could they do this to them? They didn't even do anything wrong", Apholara said.

"As much as I wish to agree with you, but sadly, the krogan brought it upon themselves... You see, they were risen up by the races of the galaxy to help fight against the Rachni, an insect race. The krogan successfully fought them to presumed extinction, but after a short time a peace later, the Krogan started fighting against them. Now, I don't know what was the cause of it, but I do know that the Krogan were winning. So they had no choice to create the Genophage virus to stop them".

"I'm glad Aramalia doesn't do justice like that. We'd never condemn an entire race over one war outcome", Murphy.

"Well, what's done is done. But let's not worry about that, we still have friends to introduce Apholara to", Tyler said.

"Indeed".

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dining hall, the Mane 6 were supervising as a bunch of short robots ready for the wedding banquet. These robots were the Mine-Droids from the Golden Desert, who had been friends with the ponies since Murphy, Tyler, Claudius, and the Mane 6 protected them long ago. Each robot was of the 1123 Zome model and built for excavation, but they were also equipped to carry out homely tasks. Now they were helping And things were looking divine.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect!" Twilight Sparkle told her friends when they finished.

"Thank you, Mistress Twilight. Always happy to help a friend." the Mine-Droid in charge replied.

"I hope Tyler and Lexi like it." said Fluttershy.

"I'm sure they will." said Applejack.

"Those Mine-Droids are sure useful." Spike said, "We should hire a few as servants of the palace."

"I just hope those Three Stooges don't mess anything up." Rarity said.

"What makes you say that, Rarity?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I heard Boldekhan talking about them, and from his description, they've been known to make a mess of things." Rarity answered.

"Hey, don't worry. Murphy trusts them. and that's good enough for me." Applejack smiled.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't judge them too harshly. After all, they're nice people." said Rarity.

"I like them! They're funny!" Pinkie smiled.

"Yeah, they're good for a laugh." Spike agreed.

"They may not always do things right, but at least they mean well." said Fluttershy with a smile. Just then, a reptilian creature came into the room. He looked like an anthromorphic, armored dinosaur with wings on his back. The ponies looked in surprise. They'd never seen a creature like this before. This creature looked a lot like a dragon to Fluttershy, who instantly hid behind Rainbow Dash in fright.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" asked the creature.

"Stay back, monster! Or this is the last fight you'll ever pick!" Rainbow Dash said, raising her hooves for a fight.

"You mess with them, you mess with me!" Spike growled.

"Easy, you two. I don't think he's a threat." Twilight told her friends as she looked at the creature.

"I apologize if I startled you. I just came to check and see how things were going." said the creature.

"Who are you?" asked Applejack.

"Name's Greeghan. I'm a friend of Tyler the Dragon and Murphy Dragonstar." the creature answered.

"YOU'RE Greeghan?!" Rarity said in surprise.

"You've heard of him?" asked Spike.

"Hobbes told me about him. He's a Sargorn. He helped Tyler, Murphy, and Fox McCloud fight the Sharpclaws on Dinosaur Planet." said Rarity

"It's true. My people were warriors for the ruling dinosaur tribes until the Sharpclaws framed us for treachery. I helped Tyler and Murphy defeat General Scales and save the planet." Greeghan said, "And I did it to restore our honor."

"Any friend of Tyler is a friend of ours, Greeghan. And welcome." Twilight replied, "I'm Twilight Sparkle. And these are my friends Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike."

"Twilight Sparkle? As in PRINCESS Twilight Sparkle?" asked Greeghan, instantly kneeling in respect to the princess.

"Yes, but you don't have to be so formal with me." Twilight smiled.

"You know, now that I know he's a nice guy, he doesn't seem so scary to me." Fluttershy said as she approached, no longer afraid.

"Yeah, and I'll bet he's an awesome flyer as well as a warrior." said Rainbow.

"Well, you may tell Murphy and Tyler that things are going well here." Twilight told Greeghan.

"I will, your highness." Greeghan replied before walking out the door.

As the day turned into evening, Lexi returned from getting her dress and was happy to see her old friends from previous adventures, it was at the same time when introduced to the Neo Guardians. Apholara was also introduced to the others. When Joe met Rocky, he nearly jumped out of his fur in surprise. Soon enough, everyone, including the Princesses and the Mane 6, was gathered in the dinning hall having a wonderful dinner. As everyone ate, Murphy, Tyler, Daizua, and Joe were sharing stories about their past adventures with each other and the Ponies.

"Then what happened?" Tyler asked Joe, who was telling everyone about his most recent adventure.

"Just when it seemed that the battle was over, Clone Joe whirled around and LUNGED at me! "

"EEP!" Fluttershy squeaked as she ducked in surprise.

"But I was too quick for him. Unfortunately for him, he was sent tumbling over the cliff and into the river."

"And that was the last we ever saw of him." Rajh added.

"Lets hope that's the last anyone will see of him." said Rainbow Dash as Neo Guardians applauded, even Goola did while he quickly devoured his food.

"Whoa, slow down there" Applejack said, "Yah don't want to get yourself a stomach ache"

"Don't bother," said Jaugaibee, "If there's one thing he loves as much as me, it's food."

"Huh, that sounds like our friend Johnny." Zeus said.

"Did you hide the booze," whispered Kaimuaik.

"What the hay is Booze?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uhhh...Never mind."

"Why do you ask?" Joe asked.

"My brother Egeeat tends to have a...drinking issue."

"Don't worry Kaimuaik, we don't have any kind of that stuff around here." Twilight smiled, "At least I hope we don't."

"Well don't ask me." Bold said.

"Drinking issue?" Murphy asked, not understanding the problem.

Daizua sighs, annoyed, "Egeeat is an alcoholic."

The Aramalia heroes looked in confusion. In Aramalia there was no such thing as alcohol.

Daizua shrugs, "Never mind."

"Say, has anypony seen Rarity?", Twilight began to wonder.

"She's helping my sister getting dressed for tonight. They should both be here anytime now", Tyler said.

And right on cue, Rarity appears at the doorway. She clears her throat so everyone or everypony can hear her.

"Attention, everypony. May I introduce to you, the beautiful vixen of Cerinia, Miss Krystal", Rarity announced with a smile.

She moved aside and Krystal appears. As soon as they saw her, they were in complete awe. Krystal never looked so beautiful before. She wears a sparkling yet flowing cyan blue dress, with purple eye shades and perfect mascara. She still worn some tribal jewerly as an added bonus to her dress.

Spike and Joe's jaws literally dropped onto the table as they were astounded by her beauty.

Pavvy was feeling like he was sweating at the sight of her, "Say, is the furnace on in here, or is it just me?".

"Moe, quick! Throw some water on me! I think I am hallucinating!", Curly asked Moe, also astounded by her beauty.

Moe gave him what he wanted, but Curly still sees her the way she is.

"See, dimwit, you're not seeing things", Moe said.

"Wow, what a babe! I hope that fine-looking vixen is single", Tullait said.

Tyler gave him a stern look.

"That "fine-looking vixen" happens to my SISTER", Tyler said sternly.

Tullait then realizes.

"Whoops...uh, I mean she's beautiful", he sheepishly said.

After Krystal entered, a familiar face entered with her. It is Nightmare Moon, Lexi's mother.

Rainbow Dash and Bold crossed their arms, unhappy to see her.

"Great, I can't believe she is actually here", Dash mumbled.

Twilight has already heard her.

"Rainbow, please be nice to her. She did so much for everypony here", she whispered to her.

"Look, Twi, as much as I want to side with you, I agree with Rainbow", Bold whispered.

"See? Even a DOG agrees with me", Rainbow whispered before turning to Bold. "No offense, bud".

"None taken".

Nightmare approaches their table and she and Lexi shared a loving embrace.

"We're happy for you to join us, Nightmare Moon", Twilight smiled.

"I thank you for that. But what should we be happy for is my daughter's upcoming marriage to Tyler, who I am proud to call him as my family", she smiled.

"I feel the same way too, Nightmare. And I would thank you for doing so much for the knights and for Equestria. You really made a difference with your life", Tyler smiled back.

"That is something I would thank you and my daughter", Nightmare nodded proudly.

She takes a seat right next to Lexi, and Murphy speaks up.

"So, What've you been up to, Joe?"

"Aside from what I just told you guys, nothing much." the young lion admitted, "What about you guys?"

"Oh, trust me, Joe. Once I got started, you'd be here all night." Murphy grinned

"WAAAAIIIIIIT!" Pinkie Pie shouted before darting out of the room, only to come back with a lounge chair and popcorn, "Okay, carry on."

Murphy couldn't help but chuckle at this. As Pinkie, Joe, and his group listen to him talk about his adventures, The Neo guardians were enjoying their meals. Soon they finished and satisfied.

"That was quite a feast." Jaugaibee said as she held her satisfied stomach.

"I'm glad it met your satisfaction." Celestia smiled as Goola passes out from a full stomach.

"And apparently someone liked it more than the rest of us." Lexi giggled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves." Princess Celestia smiled.

"Yes we are." Kaimuaik giggled.

"Thanks again fro having us here princess." Daizua smiled.

Just then, the doors swung open and a pegasus guard entered.

"What is it?" Princess Luna asked.

"Sorry for the interruption princess," the guard said as he bowed, "but we have a situation going on in the streets"

The sound of that caught the Alayssians' attention.

"What seems to be the problem?", Tyler asked

"Another rabble of Garbelits?" asked Murphy.

"Are the mutations attacking here?" Daizua asked.

"Uhhhh...I'm not exactly sure what a mutation is," the guard said, "But there's only one and it's not a Garbelit."

"Hissith?" guessed Rainbow Dash

"No." the guard replied.

"Brutaloors?" guessed Applejack.

"No."

"Ringhalvyrn?" guessed Rarity.

"No." replied the guard, "It's not any of those."

Then what IS it?!" Bold and Nightmare Moon asked.

"I'm not exactly sure WHAT it is." the guard replied, "But it demanded to see Tyler."

"To see ME?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, he refused to talk unless you came along, Sir Tyler." the guard replied before turning to Celestia, "You as well Princess"

"It better not be who I think it is." Tyler groaned.

"If that's the case, we better hurry. I'll have to set the sun very soon." Celestia said, "Let's go Tyler."

"Right behind you, your highness." Tyler replied as he followed her.

"Okay, we'll be with you!" Goola said as he tried to stand, but due to a full stomach, he fell over.

"Sorry pal, you aint going anywhere tonight." Tullait smiled as he stood over him.

"Need some help with him?" asked Applejack

"I'll take care of it," said Jaugaibee as she helped Goola to his feet.

"Go a head and get some rest Goola, we'll take care of the rest of the decorations." Daizua said.

As Goola is escorted to his bed, the three teams decided that it was time to get back to work.

"Let's get to it!" Zielae said

"Right, It won't be long before Celestia sets the sun." Joe said, "We need to get as much done as we can."

"Even if it means working through the night." Speckles said with a nod.

* * *

Tyler, with Princess Celestia alongside him, continued following after the royal guard pony. Dusk has just settled and the rays of the setting sun are almost gone with a reddish-orange color. It was late for the streets of Canterlot.

The dragon was confused at this point. Who would want a request to see him and the princess at this time of the evening? And what does this have to do with the royal guard. He began to have an suspicion of a certain "someone", but he rather not know until he gets there.

"It's right this way", the guard said as they turned around a corner.

Before them was a noodle shop, a common restaurant here in the city. A group of guards were awaiting us there.

But Tyler soon groans, when he sees the one person he was expected to discover.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding...", Tyler groans.

It was his honorary knight, Grunt.

But he was just sitting there on the sidewalk, surrounded by two guards. He seems rather calm at this point. Tyler couldn't wait to figure out what trouble Grunt caused when he let him out of his sight.

Celestia approached the one guard that seem to be in charge in this situation.

"What is the news? Why is one of Tyler's knights apprehended?", she asked.

"Your majesty", he bowed to her. Then he nods to Tyler. "Sir Knight".

"Mind telling me what is going on here?", Tyler asked.

"Well, I deeply apologize for bringing you both out here at this hour, but this...uh, this...", said the guard regarding Grunt.

But he seemed to have forgotten something about him. He turns to the krogan.

"Mind telling me your name, sir?".

"It's Grunt", he replied. The guard turns back to Tyler and Celestia.

"Anyways, this "Grunt" wanted to speak to both of you. He wouldn't talk unless you come".

"Thank you, guard. I'll handle this from here", said Tyler.

The dragon took a step towards Grunt. Grunt looks back at him. Tyler's expression changes into a look that demands explanation from the krogan.

"What happened?".

Grunt didn't waste time to start explaining.

"Well, after you let me have my own shore leave, I decided to hit a pub that I heard about here. It wasn't much what I expected, but their apple cider was good. REAL GOOD. I had about...maybe five or seven glasses until this pony said they are running low on it and no longer want to serve me more. He soon realized that I didn't like being rejected like that...".

"You got angry just because he wouldn't serve you more cider?", Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a krogan, remember? We always get angry about something", said Grunt.

"So what happened next?".

Grunt continues his story.

"After a brutal argue with the bartender, I decided to just trash the place...".

Tyler interrupted him.

"Wait, you TRASHED the place over one rejection?. Don't you think you took it too far?".

"Perhaps", Grunt admitted. "But I am a krogan, after all".

"Nopony got hurt...right?", Celestia asked, who looked worried at this point.

"Nah, they got scared and already left when I was arguing with the bartender. But while I was trashing the pub, these guards showed up all the sudden", Grunt looks at the same guards. "As a humor I guess, I made a molotov and threw it at them. The fire sure exploded and got everywhere... It was funny at first, before it got out of control. The guards were tossing a lot of water on me as they were putting out the fire".

"Why would they throw water at you?", Tyler asked.

"Because I was on fire? From the molotov explosion?", Grunt explained to him specifically. "Anyways, after they put the fire out, they tried to restrain me. Unfortunately, they never dealt with a krogan before, and well, they didn't stand a chance. Once I got the advantage, I made a run for it".

"Then how in Equestria did the royal guard manage to catch you?".

"By the time I lost them, I got hungry. I stopped here to eat and these guards found me. I didn't feel like running afterwards".

Tyler seem surprised. The guards managed to catch a genetically engineered krogan? This was beyond what he expected. He turns to Celestia, wondering if the charges should be dropped or not. Celestia looks back at him. But she smiles and nods. The dragon nods back before turning back to his knight.

"Before we go, Grunt, is there anything you like to say to the guards?".

Grunt didn't seem to enjoy apologizing, but he knows he has to. After all, he has to follow his head in command's orders.

"I'm sorry about trashing the pub, throwing a molotov at you, and resisting arrest...", he mumbled.

Tyler couldn't help but chuckle. It's like talking to a little kid after he got in trouble with someone. And he was the parent.

"And did you have anything to say to the nice princess of Equestria?". '

Grunt groans in annoyance.

"And I'm so sorry for all the stuff I did...".

"AND?...", Tyler reminded him.

"And it won't happen again, whatever!...", Grunt sighed, throwing his arms up in annoyance.

Tyler nods to Celestia, and she nods back. She turns to the one in charge.

"Guard, release this one into our custody, and I will pay for all the damages he caused tonight", she said.

"As you wish, your majesty", he turns to Grunt. "You got lucky tonight, buddy. Don't make us catch you out here again".

As soon as the charges were dropped, the royal guard left without saying another word. Celestia and Tyler watched them go as Grunt joins alongside them.

"So...how were those noodles?", Celestia couldn't help but ask.

Grunt replied, "Kinda spicy".

Tyler chuckles gently. "I love you, Grunt".

Grunt chuckles with him. Even Celestia joined them in amusement.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Characters of the Fantasy Adventure team are by Benny the Beast, and I like to give a shout out to him on Deviantart**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

Meanwhile, in the garden, the Star Dragons continued to help with the decorations as Celestia sets the sun. Heart lowers his head so his son Umasou can climb on. Then the T-rex raised his head high so the little ankylosaurus can hang up a stream of banners along the wall.

"Got it, daddy!", he said.

"Good work, son", Heart smiled, proud of his son.

Greeghan and Grunt were busy taking in crates filled with banquet food for the wedding reception when they had a thought.

"So, if you were an engineered krogan, don't you have enhanced strength?", Greeghan asked.

"I was created from the genes of the greatest krogan warlords that ever lived before me. My strength was from all their strength", Grunt replied.

"When it comes to my tribe back on Dinosaur Planet, we don't need "science" to enhance our strength. I was trained in the art of survival and as a warrior. I was disciplined for the greater good during my training, and that has rewarded with a strength of a warrior", the sargorn explained.

"An honorable training, but I came from a legacy of great warriors in my species".

"Being born from a tank doesn't make you enhanced unless the one who made you, created you that way", Greeghan reminded.

"Then a test of strength then? Show who has a greater potential", Grunt suggested.

Greeghan grinned with anticipation.

"You're on", he said.

The two of them got in the middle of the garden and gathered a bunch of pony maids around them. Grunt gently picks up one mare and lifts her up with both arms. Greeghan scoffs at this.

"Ha! Piece of cake", Greeghan remarked.

He picks up his own and lifts her up in the air as well. Grunt grins, and shows off by holding his mare with one hand, and picks up the other pony with his other hand. The sargorn repeats this by doing the same thing with the other mare.

This kept one until both challengers reached their limit, each holding up more than two mares. Their arms began to shake and tremble as the heavy weight started to gain hold of them. Neither Greeghan or Grunt wanted to give in.

Then all of the sudden...

"Ooof!", Greeghan said as his strength gives out and all the maids fell on top of him.

"Hahahaha! I have won! That proves that Grunt is stronger than the sargorn!" Grunt gloated as he puts down the mares and proclaims proudly.

Of course, this grabs the attention of Whirlwind and Ember, who were nearby when they overheard Grunt's cheers.

"Hey, what's going on over here? Shouldn't you two be helping with the banquet?", Whirlwind said as they appeared.

"Just a little challenge, that's all. I won", Grunt said.

"Grunt, didn't Tyler tell you to be on your best behavior today?", Ember reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, I remembered...", Grunt rolled his eyes.

"Good, let's get back to work, everypony. We got tomorrow til' the wedding starts. Let's hustle, folks", Whirlwind.

Every maid starts leaving with Grunt as the rest climbed off of Greeghan. One of them, took an admire to him for showing off his strength.

"Don't worry about him, I think you have better strength than that friend of yours", she flirted, fluttering her eyes at the sargorn.

"Well, um, thank you".

"I heard the maids get a free opportunity to dance at the reception tonight. Perhaps you like to join me?".

"I appreciate the invite, but our relationship would never work out...", Greeghan said, seeing that due the size of a pony and a Sargorn, dating would never work well perfectly.

"Oh no, no, I didn't mean dating, I meant I need somepony to dance with me tonight", the maid pony blushed with bright pink.

Greeghan chuckled. "Then I will accept your invite".

"Thank you!", she glomped him happily, knocking the air out of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Pavisoso finished cleaning the posts, he saw the shadow of a dragon standing behind him.

"Ah, Tyler, glad you made it back. Things are going ok out here. You excited for the big day?" Pavvy asked, thinking the dragon was Tyler.

"It is indeed going to be a special day tomorrow." said the dragon. Pavisoso halted. He knew the voice wasn't Tyler's, or any dragon he met before. Pavvy slowly turned around and came face to face with a greenish-dark brown dragon.

"WHOA!" Pavvy exclaimed as he jumped backward, but fell into a rose bush. Pavvy yelled in pain as the thorns pricked his backside. The dragon chuckled and helped Pavvy out of the bush.

"I don't know who's more comical. You or Hobbes." the dragon chuckled.

"You startled me." Pavvy told the dragon.

"Apologies, but I was just checking on the process." the dragon replied.

"I don't remember seeing you before. I'm Pavisoso, but you can call me 'Pavvy' for short."

"Tyler told me about you. You're a member of Murphy Dragonstar's team: the Star Dragons." the dragon replied.

"You know Tyler?" asked Pavvy. Just then, the rest of the Star Dragons arrived.

"Pavvy, are you alright?!" Spyro asked.

"We heard you shout." said Hunter.

"Hey, who's this?" asked Zielae as he noticed the large dragon. Bold grabbed his axes.

"It's alright! He's a friend of Tyler." Pavvy told them.

"I take it you all are the Star Dragons team." the dragon presumed.

"Yes, we are. But who are you?" asked Cynder.

"Oh, pardon me. I haven't introduced myself. Where I come from, I am called 'Hissyoxyillammochogannatoss'." the dragon replied.

"The thingamajig what?." Pavvy asked, dumbfounded.

"Try saying that three times in a row." Sparx said.

"Try saying that once." said Bold.

"Do you have a nickname by any chance?" asked Zielae.

"Drago." the dragon replied.

"My name is Zielae."

"I'm Boldekhan."

"Wajanja."

"I'm Spyro and this is my foster brother Sparx and my girlfriend Cynder."

"Name's Hunter."

"Pleased to meet all of you." Drago smiled.

"So you're a friend of Tyler?" asked Wajanja.

"Yes, in fact, I'm the newest member of his circle of knights." said Drago.

"How do you know Tyler?" asked Hunter.

"It began when I first arrived in Equestria contained in a giant meteor." Drago said, "I was sent here from Earth during the medieval ages."

"A meteor? From the medieval ages?" asked Spyro.

"Yes. After I landed, Tyler and his friends were sent to investigate the meteor impact with some guards. And from this meteor, I emerged." Drago continued, "The ponies were alarmed at first, but Tyler figured that I might not be like most dragons found in Equestria. And I knew I was sent for a reason. And soon that reason became clear to me. To assist the legendary knight on his journey."

"That's quite a story." said Hunter.

"So where's your leader? Where's Murphy Dragonstar?" asked Drago.

"He's with Tyler right now." replied Cynder.

"What say we find him so you can meet him?" asked Wajanja.

"Sounds good to me." smiled Drago as he turned around. But none of them noticed that the dragon's tail hit a pony and sent him flying into the rose bush. It was Prince Blueblood. And the thorns were pricking him and scratching his nice clothes.

"Ow! Oh, come on… Ow! I just… OW! …had this suit… OW! …dry cleaned… OW!" Blueblood complained as he struggled to get out of the prickly rose bush.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler happened to be telling Murphy about how he met Drago.

"I would like to meet this Drago." Murphy smiled.

"And Drago would like to meet you." Drago's voice said as he and the Star Dragons approached.

"Ah, Drago. I'd like you to meet Murphy Dragonstar." Tyler introduced.

"Tyler's told me much about you, Murphy." Drago smiled, bowing in respect to the young prince.

"Tyler was just telling me about you as well, Drago." Murphy replied, "How you came to Equestria and you came to be a SoulHeart Knight."

"I am very pleased to meet you." Drago replied.

"The feeling is definitely mutual." Murphy replied.

"There's some more friends I'd like you to meet." Tyler told Murphy.

"Ah, yes. You haven't met Heart, Marianna, or Shutterfly yet." Drago agreed.

"Well then, by all means, take me to them." Murphy smiled at Tyler, who smiled back.

It was at that moment where Heart, Marianna, and Shutterfly working near the court yard.

"A little to the left!" Marianna called to Shutterfly, who was hanging a streamer.

"These are them" Tyler said to Murphy as the two and Dragon came around the corner, "Heart, Marianna, Shutterfly! There's someone I want you to meet."

They turned to see Murphy standing beside their leader.

"Who is he?" Heart asked.

"This is Murphy Dragonstar, the one I told you about." Tyler introduced, "Murphy, I want you to meet Heart, Shutterfly, and Marianna."

"Hello." Murphy smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Shutterfly said as he shook Murphy's paw, "I'm Shutterfly, and that's my girlfriend Marianna."

"Nice to meet you both." Murphy said, before turning to Marianna and kneeling down to look at a shy Marianna. She reminded him of Fluttershy. Maybe she is her twin?

"Come on, honey. Don't be shy." Shutterfly said, gently nudging his girlfriend toward Murphy

"H-he-hello." the earth pony said softly. Murphy smiled and gently petted her. She was a little afraid at first, but then relaxed upon feeling how gentle Murphy was.

"See, there was nothing to worry about." Shutterfly smiled.

"You remind me a lot of Fluttershy. Are you her twin sister?" asked Murphy.

"Actually, yes." Marianna replied as Heart approached.

"My name is Heart" the T-Rex smiled before turning to a little Ankylosaurus that stood next to him, "And this is Umasou"

"Hi there." Murphy smiled.

"He's another one of the newest members of our team." Tyler said.

"How long have you known Tyler?" Murphy asked.

"For some time." The T-Rex replied, "I first met Tyler when he came to my time."

"You see, I tried to travel to the time of dinosaurs," Tyler explained, "but my spell somehow goofed up and sent me to a parallel dimension instead, where dinosaurs are more intelligent than they were"

"If you don't mind me asking: why does a carnivore have a herbivore as a son?" Murphy asked.

"Well, short story is; I found him as an egg and when he hatched, I have already planned to...eat him..." Heart rubbed his neck.

"Wait? You almost ATE your own adopted son?".

"I didn't think of him as a son at first. I kept him around to raise him to be eaten, but over time, I start to develop fatherly feelings for him." the t-rex explained.

"So you became the father?".

"Yes, indeed. And here is a funny thing. I called him Umasou because he looked so tasty-looking when I first met him." Heart said sheepishly.

Murphy was so speechless to hear this.

"So...your son's name is actually a different meaning for DELICIOUS?" he said.

"Yeah...".

Suddenly there was an unfamiliar sound, it was the sound of an engine, followed by a voice from one of the guards.

"We've got an unidentified flying object coming this way!"

"We better check it out," Tyler said before taking off, "Come on!"

He, along with Murphy, Drago, Shutterfly, Marianna, Heart, and Umasou hurried to the gates only to see an aircraft slowly descending from the night sky. Drawing the blade of hearts, Tyler stood with the royal guard ready for battle. Drago and Heart stood with them as Marianna held Umasou close to her while hiding Behind Shutterfly. However, Murphy found the aircraft somewhat familiar.

"Wait, isn't that the-?"

The aircraft touched down just a few meters away from the gates, in a patch of grass. The doors then opened and Murphy's eyes widened upon seeing four familiar beings stepped out. One was a beast with a red cape and light purple trousers, there was also a young lion with a full brown mane, a lioness with brown hair wearing a white t-shirt, plaid vest, and jeans, and finally, a teenage lion with a red sweater, jeans, and tennis shoes. It was the four leaders of the Fantasy Team.

"Leo! Benny! Johnny! Rae! Guys!" Murphy said as he rushed to them and hugged them.

"Whoa! Easy there, Murphy!" Leo smiled as Murphy hugged them.

"We're happy to see you too." Rae giggled.

"It's been a long time." Murphy said.

"It sure has." Benny said.

"How've you all been?" asked Murphy

"Eeeh, nothing much." Johnny shrugged.

Murphy smiled, "It's good to see you all again."

"Yeah, we missed you a lot Murphy." Leo said.

"Hey Murph, mind introducing your friends" Tyler smiled.

"My name is Leo Lionheart, and these are my friends; Benny the Beast, Johnny the Lion, and Rae the Lioness." Leo smiled.

"And we are directors and producers of LionKingHeartFantasyFilms Studio, or LKHFF for short." Benny said.

Tyler looked confused, "Never heard of that studio".

"Well, we are a small production team settled in Manhattan, New York. We are famous around there, but the word hasn't spread around about us that much." Leo explained.

"So you must be Tyler the Dragon. I heard you were human once. Well, so was I." Benny said.

"You were human too?".

"That's correct. But that's a long story, and I felt a bit uncomfortable talking about it. I hope you understand",

"I understand, Benny." Tyler smiled.

"I admit, we've never heard about you. When did you ever get here?", Leo asked.

"Around two years ago. I was here for a while until Lord Tirek showed up".

"Lord Tirek? How come we've never heard about him?", Benny wondered.

"You guys sound like you've been here before".

"We have, actually. When we got here, Equestria was completely infested with aggressive dragons, and we had to clean up the mess. Then there was a wedding with Princess Cadence and Shining Armor before Queen Chrysalis crashed it with her changelings, then came colossal dragons called the Green Death and the Bewilderbeests with other dragons, and the two groups clashed, and we were caught in the crossfire." Leo said.

"But we have lived to tell the tale and saved the day". Benny smiled.

"And by the way, congrats on tying the knot with your girl." Johnny added with a pat to Tyler's back.

"And we're glad we can be here for your big day." Rae said.

"Is this the Fantasy Team you told us about?" Shutterfly asked Murphy who nodded yes in reply.

"Who're they?" asked Johnny.

"This is Heart the Tyrannosaurus and his son, Umasou the ankylosaurus." Tyler introduced, "The ponies are Marianna and Shutterfly."

"Are they friends of yours?".

"Yes, we are." Heart smiled, "As a matter of fact, we're members of the soulheart knights."

"Most recently added members, in fact." Shutterfly added

"Oh speaking of which, I have to introduce you to some friends of mine", Murphy said before calling out, "Star Dragons!"

The team stepped out before the fantasy team.

"Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, Fantasy Team; this is my team." Murphy introduced.

"Benny the Beast, it's a real honor to meet you and the others." Zielae said, as he shook his hand.

"Pleasure's mine." Benny replied.

Leo caught sight of Spyro and Cynder.

"You must be Spyro and Cynder." Leo said.

"That's right." Cynder replied.

"Ahem." Said a voice. Leo looked to see Sparx.

"Sparx, I take it." Leo guessed.

"Yes, and I take it you're Leo Lionheart." Sparx said.

"I am." Leo replied.

"Murphy told us a lot about you." Spyro smiled.

Pavisoso approached Johnny.

"You must be Pavisoso." Johnny guessed.

"Yes, but you can call me 'Pavvy' for short." Pavvy grinned.

"Murphy told us you're the comical one of your group." Johnny said.

"He told me the same about you and your friends." Pavvy grinned, "I got a feeling we're gonna get along great."

Suddenly, the ground right underneath Rae seemed to rise as a mound of dirt formed underneath her.

"What in the-?!"

Out of the dirt, a creature poked its head out. It seemed to look like a mouse, but it was the size of a man. The creature pulled out a map, revealing itself to have long claws on its front paws.

"Let me see. If my navigational instincts are right, this should be the center of the Canterlot palace, so this should be the right place." the creature muttered to himself, unaware Rae was standing on his head.

"What in the world is that?" Leo asked. The creature heard Leo's voice and turned to see where the voice came from.

"Hey, hey! Murphy Dragonstar! How great to see you again, old friend!" the creature exclaimed as it jumped out of the ground.

Tyler, Marianna, Shutterfly, Heart, Umasou, Benny, Johnny, Rae could see the creature more clearly now and looked in surprise. It was indeed like a mouse except for its small ears, long claws, and scoop-like tail.

"We heard about your buddy's wedding, Murphy! It was so nice of you to invite us, old pal!" the creature went on as he hugged Leo tightly. He clearly thought Leo was Murphy Dragonstar.

"Uh... a little help here, someone?" Leo asked.

"WHOA, hold on there buddy," Johnny suddenly said, "You're hugging the wrong lion!"

"Yeah, I'm over here." Murphy said. The creature saw Murphy and realized his mistake.

"Oops..." The creature said as he let go of Leo and gave a sheepish grin.

"Who's this guy?" Benny asked as he scratched his head.

"I am Talpa of the Dig-Digs." the creature replied, "We're old friends of Murphy and Tyler."

"It's true. They come from the volcanic region called Blozup." Murphy said, "We saved them a couple times."

"Are we in the right place, Talpa?" a voice called from underground.

"We're in the right place, chief." Talpa called back.

"Who said that?" Leo asked

Another Dig-Dig emerged from the hole and stepped out. This one was shaggier than Talpa.

"I am Dux, leader of the Dig-Digs." said the shaggy Dig-Dig before calling down into the hole, "Roll call!"

"Talpa!" Talpa said. More Dig-Digs emerged from the hole, each saying his name as he emerged.

"Fossor!"

"Petram!"

"Aurum!"

"Cuniculum!"

"Terram!"

"Mineralis!"

"Sordida!"

"Harenam!"

"Ungue!"

"All present and accounted for!" Dux confirmed.

"Welcome to Canterlot, guys." Murphy smiled.

"Well, well! If it isn't Murphy and Tyler!" Dux smiled, "How nice to see you!"

"Good to see you too, guys." Tyler smiled.

"How do you know all of these guys?" Johnny asked.

"They saved our hides a couple times." said Fossor

"They have?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, one time some monsters had us trapped in the Ancient Bastion." said Terram

"But then Murphy, Tyler, and their friends came and whipped some monster butt and set us free!" said Cuniculum.

"Sounds like you've been through a lot since we last met." Benny said to Murphy.

"You found Malefor?" Rae asked.

"How do you know abut that?"

"Joe told us about it." Benny said.

"Oh right, he told us you guys have met recently." Tyler said.

"He also mentioned you have a team of your own Murphy." Johnny added.

"Yep, that's us." Pavvy said, "The Star Dragons, ready for anything."

As Johnny was looking around, he noticed a bush moving.

"Hmm?"

"What is it, Johnny?" asked Heart.

"I could have sworn I saw that bush move."

"That's crazy. A bush can't move." said Rae.

"Well, that one did!" said Johnny.

"Johnny, you're being ridiculous." Benny said, "It's just a bush."

To prove his point, Benny approached the bush. Suddenly, the bush moved away from the beast, startling him.

"You're right. It did move." Benny said. The heroes could then hear a whimpering sound coming from in the bush as it shook.

"Alright, who's in there?" Bold asked.

"It's Ok. We promise not to hurt you." Marianna said softly. A head timidly emerged from the bush. A head resembling that of a kiwi bird. Two trunk-like legs stuck from the bush and caused the bush to stand. The creature wasn't in the bush. The bush was part of the creature.

"H-H-Hello..." the creature timidly squeaked.

"What kind of creature are you?" Johnny asked in surprise.

"That's a Bush-Bird. Native to the forest region of Agahls." Tyler said, "But they can be a little shy and timid."

"I think it's kind of cute." Rae said.

Just then, three more Bush-Birds appeared. And with them was a larger creature that looked like the others, except his head was more like a dodo's.

"Well, well, looks like Cranber's made a new friend." said the large Bush-Bird.

"Maplos! Blueber! Strawber! Raspber!" Murphy recognized.

"Who are these guys?" Benny asked

"I am Maplos, leader of the Bush-Birds." said the large Bush-Bird, "And these are Blueber, Strawber, and Raspber."

"Hello there." said all three.

"Hey, guys." Tyler smiled.

"Pleased to meet you all." Rae smiled.

"Feelings mutual," Maplos said as he shook Rae's hand, "Any friend of these two is a friend of ours."

"But if I may ask, who are you lot?" Blueber asked.

"Oh, we are the fantasy team," Leo said, "I'm Leo. and this is Benny, Johnny, and Rae."

"We also have others on our team," Benny said, "But they've stayed behind to watch over our kids."

"Glad you guys can make it." Murphy smiled at the Bush-Birds

"But of course! we wouldn't miss our friend's wedding for the world."

"GUYS!"

The group turned to see Joe rushing towards them with Luna coming down behind him. Murphy and the others smiled as they watched Joe tackle his friends to the ground happily.

"Glad to see you too, Joe." Benny chuckled as he lied under Joe's paws. The Bush-Birds were startled by this and immediately tucked into their bushy bodies.

"Huh? That's funny," the young lion said, "I could have sworn those bushes were birds."

"Easy, guys. Nothing to be afraid of." Marianna told the Bush-Birds.

The Bush-Birds slowly stuck their heads out.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Joe said with a shy laugh.

"Joe, these are the Bush-Birds. They're old friends of ours." Murphy introduced.

"Really?"

"Uh, if you don't mind, could you get off us buddy?" Johnny asked, still pinned under Joe.

"OOPS, sorry!" Joe said as he climbed off.

As Benny and the others dusted themselves, Luna approached. The four bowed to the princess of the night.

"Come," Luna said, "I will show you all to your chambers"

"In the meantime, we've got to finish decorating for the big day." Murphy told Tyler and Joe as the Fantasy Team, the Bush-Birds, and the Dig-Digs followed Luna.

"But you all need your rest." Luna said before Discord suddenly appeared.

"She is correct my friends," said the spirit of chaos, "Besides, we can finish everything in the morning. I managed to decorate most of the upper levels. Now all that's left is the courtyard"

Tyler smiled to see how far Discord came after he reformed.

"Excellent work, Discord." Murphy smiled.

"Thank You, Murphy."

"Did you get the flowers blooming in the courtyard?" asked Tyler

"Hold that thought for a moment." Discord said as he snapped his fingers, making them appear in a flash, "There we are."

"Nice work." Tyler smiled. Just then, Murphy felt a tickle in his nose.

"Ah... AH... AAAHHH..." Murphy began to sneeze.

"Uh... On second thought..." Tyler said.

"Oh Dear." Discord said.

"HIT THE DECK!" Joe said as he dove to the side.

Tyler took cover as well as Marianna, Shutterfly, and Umasou took cover behind Heart.

The Star Dragons took cover as well.

"AAAHHH... AAAAAHHHHH..." Murphy was about to sneeze when suddenly... it stopped. There was no sneeze. It was like he wasn't about to sneeze.

"Nothing happened." Murphy said in surprise and confusion.

"Really?" Joe asked as he carefully peaked out from his hiding place. Murphy just shrugged.

"What was that all about?" Johnny asked.

"Two words: Pollen Allergies." Boldekhan told Johnny

"I didn't know he had allergies." Leo said.

"I've always had them. Sometimes I'm able to control them, but other times... Well, you'd best take cover just in case." Murphy replied.

"You better take his advice!" Joe called out, he was already a few yards away from the others.

"How did he get over there so fast?" Rae wondered.

"Well anyways, it's getting late." Drago said, "It's best we'd get some sleep and finish everything else at dawn"

Suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Murphy suddenly sneezed. He sneezed so hard that it sent Tyler and the Fantasy team flying. Heart wasn't blown away due to his weight. Marianna, Shutterfly, and Umasou also weren't blown away since they took cover behind him.

"Well, that was one doozy of a sneeze!" Johnny said.

"I tried to warn you!" Joe wheezed, for everyone was pilled up on him

"It snuck up on me!" Murphy said as he sniffed.

"Well it sure caught ME off guard." Benny said

"Me too..." Discord managed to say as he got up off the ground.

"Here" Shutterfly said as he handed Murphy a tissue.

"Thanks."

"Ok, remind me never to bring Murphy into a flower garden." Leo said

"GLADLY." Joe agreed as he stretched out his back.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Murphy

"We're fine." Rae smiled.

"Come on guys, let's get some rest." Joe said, "We'll do as Drago suggested, and finish everything in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm bushed." Pavvy said as he whipped his brow.

"Yeah, so am I." Sparx said.

"Alright then, let's call it a night." Tyler said.

"After all, tomorrow's the big day." Murphy said with a wink.

"Yeah, the Bush-Birds and the Dig-Digs are getting some rest, so we should as well." Spyro said

"Right."

* * *

Inside the Canterlot castle, getting a good nights sleep was also on the minds of the minds of the Neo Guardians. After they finished decorating the décor, Daizua and his friends were ready for some shut eye. Flash Sentry showed the group to their rooms and left them to get settled in. Daizua was standing outside of Lilly's room and watches as she rested, for some reason he could take his gaze off of here, she was just to beautiful to resist. And if that wasn't enough, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. This happened to him before, but not as severe as this.

"Hey Daizua, what ya doin'?"

Daizua jumped in surprise to see Whirlwind, Spyro, Murphy, Tyler, and Shining Armor approaching him.

"Oh, it's you," said the prince as he put his sword down.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you." Whirlwind apologized.

"What were toy doing staring into Lilly's room?" Spyro asked.

"I noticed you have had a hard time keeping your eyes of Lily lately." Murphy told his old friend.

"It's nothing," answered Daizua, "I almost lost her three times. Twice with Zorg and once from a Man of Darkness. All I want is for her to be safe."

"You like her, don't you, Daizua?" Murphy said, giving him a sly look. Daizua began to turn red upon hearing Murphy ask that question.

"That's nonsense," Daizua quickly siad, "Princes don't marry mere peasants."

"Come on man, don't deny it." Whirlwind said, "It's written all over your face. You're in love with her!"

"And besides, we have a knight that's going to marry a princess tomorrow." Shining Armor said, referring to Tyler and Lexi. Daizua had to admit that Shining armor had a point.

"I may not be human as I was before, but I still have that old me deep in my soul, and I have empathy abilities and can sense your emotions, Daizua." Tyler said, "You're emotions are quite similar to how I felt around Lexi at first. You can't hide your feelings. No matter how deeply you bury them."

"Even if I love her, I won't admit it," Daizua said with a concerned look, "I'm afraid of a repeat... with Decifinya..."

He then has a flashback of her death and sheds a tear, "I wasn't there for her."

"We know," Shining Armor said, "Murphy told us what happened. Just because it happened once, doesn't mean it'll happen again, Daizua."

"He's right. I almost lost Lexi once myself." Tyler added, "But I didn't give up on her. And she didn't give up on me"

"I don't know," Daizua said, "I still believe Lilyena is safer if we stay friends..."

"That's what I said about me and Ember." Whirlwind said before smiling, "but MAN, I was wrong there."

"My father also went through the same thing once before he admitted his love for my mother." Murphy added.

"But what does this have to do with Lilly and me?" Daizua asked

"You see, during the Toad Wars, my father led his people against an army of toads who wanted to take more territory." Murphy explained, "My mother was a manager of the Dashiers for the cavalry. My father was taken aback by her beauty. They were in love. But my father didn't want to risk her life by letting others know of his love for her. He feared that the enemy would strike at her if they knew. But that proved to be a mistake."

"Why, what happened?"

"When my father told her that he didn't love her, it was a lie to protect her. But she was hurt by this." Murphy said, "She no longer cared for her own life and joined the battle herself. She was almost killed, but my father rescued her. My parents then realized their feelings and admitted their love for each other that day. When the war was over, my father asked for her paw in marriage. And she said 'Yes'. That was how my parents came together"

"Wow." Spyro said.

"That sounds a bit like my father, he didn't consider himself special, and just did what he felt was right, with little concern for himself. He and my mother were partners in battle. They married after the defeat of Zudarkza." Daizua said before glancing back at Lilyena, "And I have to admit, Lilyena is beautiful."

"There you see," Shining Armor said, giving him a friendly nudge, "Even you admit that that you have a crush on her."

"I need to think this over." Daizua said, "Sometimes, you get only one shot at things like this."

"If you do have feeling for her. You should tell here when you feel the time is right." Whirlwind said, "Like I did with Ember."

Daizua smiles a little, "Thanks, you guys are the best."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Rarity rushes up to Daizua with a tape measure.

"Oh there you are Daizua! Would you mind holding still for a moment?"

"Uhhhh, Rarity, what are you doing?" Daizua asked as the unicorn measured his arm length.

"I just need to get some measurements for your suit"

"My SUIT?!"

"Well you cant possibly go to the wedding wearing THAT," Rarity said, pointing at his armor, "So I've decided to make the proper attire for you and your friends. I'll have them ready for you and your friends tomorrow morning."

"Rarity hold it-" Tyler tried to say, but the unicorn was already off, "Oh, never mind"

"Has she ever worked on clothing for humans before?" Daizua asked.

"Nope, looks like you guys are gonna be the first." Tyler said.

"Don't worry," Murphy said, "Rarity knows what she's doing. Besides,she worked on me and my friends before."

"I just hope she doesn't over work herself again." Spyro said.

"Yeah, I still remember what happened last time." Whirlwind said before shuddering. The boys then shared a good laugh, including Daizua.

They hear Lilyena groan as she wakes up, "Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"OOPS, sorry," Spyro apologized quietly, "We'll be over there if you need us."

"Y-yeah, goodnight." Tyler said as he closed the door. Smiling, Lilly went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

As Celestia raised the sun the following morning, Joe was among the first to wake up. The young lion sprang to his feet to help finish the last minute preparations before the wedding starts, he rushed down the hall to find Krystal, exiting out of her room wearing a bathrobe Rarity made for her.

"Morning Krystal"

"Hey, Joe." Krystal smiled.

"Where is everyone?"

"They aren't awake yet."

"But we are." said a familiar voice.

Joe and Krystal turned around to see the Omega Squad approaching them.

"Morning guys." Joe smiled.

"We're all well rested and ready to work!" Scowler said boldly.

"Lets wait til the others are up first." Krystal suggested

"Let's hope they get up soon." Juniper said, "The wedding's only several hours away."

"Don't worry, I got this." Scowler said before going down hall. He calmly takes a deep breath, but then-

"WAKE UP YOU SLEAPPY HEADS! LET'S MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! TOP SIDE! TOP SIDE!"

Everyone was shaken up by Scowler's sudden bellowing.

"WHAT THE...?!" The others heard Pavisoso exclaim. Next they heard Pavvy crashing as he fell out of bed.

"Nicely handled Scowler." Joe groaned before seeing everyone walk out of their rooms.

Murphy was coming down the hallway when a door suddenly opened next to him by Hobbes and was slammed face-first in his path.

"Okay, who became an alarm clock?", Hobbes yawned with tired eyes.

"I did", Scowler replied

"Well... That's one way to get everyone up..." Spyro said as he stretched his wings.

"Say, has anyone seen my cousin?", Zielae, seeing that Murphy was missing.

"Right here...", Murphy groaned behind the door Hobbes was holding open. Hobbes then realizes that he accidentally opened a door on him. The tiger closes it and everyone sees the young prince lying on the floor in a daze. Everyone helps Murphy up as he shakes it off.

"Sorry, Murph", Hobbes apologizes.

"It's alright".

"Next time, I prefer to wake up to an alarm clock." Pavvy said, before seeing Johnny rush up to his face and grab him by the shoulders.

"NO! Anything but that!"

"Huh?"

"Johnny for some reason has a fear of clocks." Leo said.

"Everybody has something he or she is scared of, Leo." Murphy said as Daizua stepped out.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We have no time to waist," Scowler said, "The wedding's a few hours away and we still need to finish getting everything ready!"

"That's right, so let's get to it." said Cynder.

"And you can count on our help too" Daizua winked, giving a tumbs up.

"Say, where are your friends?" Benny asked.

It was at that very moment when the rest of the Neo Guardians were up and about, except for Lilyena, whose hair is messed up.

"Come on sis, time to get ready." Jaugaibee smiled as she shook her sister, who finally woke up. Lilly's hair is all sticking up funny, she also has snot and drool running down her.

"Wh-what time is it?"

"Time to get ready for the wedding," Rainbow Dash as she stood at the door way with Rarity, "What else?"

"Oh yeah," Lilly smiled while blushing a little, "I guess it slipped my mind"

Rarity gasped upon looking at Lilly's messed up hair. "Oh my stars darling, whatever happened to your coiffure?"

"You mean my hair?"

Jaugaibee scoffs, "She's always like this when she wakes up."

"So what else needs to be done?" asked Kamuaik

"Well, Fixing Lilly's hair is one thing," Rarity said before leading her and the other guardian girls to the dressing room, "come along now ladies, I also need you to try on your dresses."

"Our DRESSES?" Kaimuaik asked In surprise.

"Yes indeed. And then after wards, I'll take you to the spa with Cadence and Lexi. We need you girls to look fabulous for the ceremony today"

"Have fun ladies." Tyler said while waving to them.

"Oh, and you boys will be next to try out the outfits I made for you!" Rarity called out, making Daizua and Murphy blink in surprise.

"...Okay." Daizua said nervously.

"Moe, Larry, Curly," Murphy said to the three stooges, "I need you three to lay out some carpets in the court yard for the reception."

"Don't worry Murphy you can count on us!" Moe said with a salute.

"Aye, Aye sir!" Larry and Curly saluted, unintentionally hitting Moe.

"I'll kill ya two later!" Moe said before grabbing them by the ears, "Come on!"

"Those three friends of yours?" Goola asked as he watched Moe dragging Larry and Curly.

"Yep." Murphy replied with a nod

"I like 'em" Egeeat said with Tullait nodding in agreement.

"Patchi, will you along with Juniper and Scowler trim the hedges?" Murphy asked.

"Sure, that way we'll get some breakfast into our stomachs." Scowler said as he licked his chops.

"Heart and I will be ready to help the guests inside" Drago said.

"Junior and I will help you with that if you want." Speckles volunteered.

"Thank you."

"What about us?" asked Pavisoso as he stood by Boldekekhan, Wajanja, and Zielae.

"We should get ourselves ready for the ceremony."

"Right" Zielae nodded.

"Well, I'm going to get Lexi to meet up Rarity and the others at the spa." Cadence said, "We'll see you at the wedding."

"Okay then." Shining Armor said before watching his wife dashing off.

"Is there any way we can help?" asked Apholara as she stood by with her Zamekas.

"What else needs to be done?" Joe asked Murphy.

"Hmmm..."

Just then a thought came to Murphy.

"Pinkie, Applejack, can you take care of the wedding cake?" he asked.

"You bet your sweet horse shoes we can." Applejack said with a wink.

"This is going to be fun," Pinkie Pie said as she bounced.

"Twilight, I need your organizing skills to make sure that things get done." Murphy added.

"You can count on me!" The Alicorn smiled.

"Fluttershy, can you get your birds to handle the music?" asked Murphy.

"Of course." Fluttershy smiled.

"You know, I was thinking. Maybe Fluttershy could sing as well." Claudius said as he approached his girlfriend.

"Hey, that's a great Idea!" Hobbes said.

"S-sing?" Fluttershy asked nervously, "In front of hundreds of ponies?"

"Come on, Fluttershy. I've heard you sing hundreds of times. Your voice is so... heavenly." Claudius told his girlfriend.

"That was when it was just with you and the animals."

"He's right, Fluttershy." Boldekhan smiled, "Your voice is sensational."

"And if you want, I'll sing with you." Twilight said, putting a wing around her friend.

"Yeah, and we'll help too!" Sweetie Belle said. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom nodded in agreement.

"And you've got all of us here to support you." Tyler added.

"You can do it, sweetie." Claudius told Fluttershy, giving her a quick kiss in the lips.

Fluttershy immediately blushed at this, "Well...Okay."

"That's the spirit!" Hobbes said, giving a thumbs up.

"You're gonna knock them dead, Fluttershy." Spyro said with a wink

"Yay!" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Let's see. Is there anything else that needs to be taken care of?" asked Murphy.

"What about the flowers?" asked Zielae

"Just got them delivered from Ponyville," Heart said as he came in with a crate filled with flowers.

Murphy felt a tickle in his nose, catching Joe and Daizua's attention.

Heart quickly remembers what Murphy's problem was, "...Uh Oh!"

"Ah... AH... AAAHHH..." Murphy began to sneeze before Rainbow Dash noticed and darted toward him.

"Oh no, ya don't!" Rainbow exclaimed, instantly stuffing two corks in Murphy's nose

Murphy sighed in relief.

"That was close." said Applejack.

"Heart, I think you'd better get those flowers out of here." said Rainbow Dash

"Right."

And with that, the T-Rex dashed off with the flowers in his claws.

"So Rainbow, think you're gonna be able to do your Sonic Rainboom today?" Tyler asked.

"You got it." Rainbow winked confidently

"Guess that takes care of everything else." Murphy said.

"Well what are standing around here for?" Scowler said, "we got a wedding to prepare!"

"And YOU need to suit up!" Garrus said to Tyler.

"Right."

"Hold on. Who're the best men and bridesmaids?" asked Murphy, realizing he hadn't been told yet

"Isn't it obvious, the best men are Hobbes and you two." Tyler smiled, referring to Joe and Murphy.

"US?" Joe asked in surprise.

"Yes, and the bridesmaids are Krystal, the Mane Six, Marianna, and Nightmare Moon."

"And the flower girls?" asked Spyro

"Our little Cutie Mark Crusaders, or who we known as Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo." Tyler said.

"And the ring bearers?" asked Whirlwind

"Hmmmmmmm, How would you like to take on that task Spike?" The Alidragon asked.

"I'd be honored." Spike smiled

"Then let's do it guys." Joe said, sticking his paw out. Soon the others placed their hands, paws, hooves, or what ever else in.

"Let's go team."

"We're making today a perfect day for Tyler and Lexi!" Murphy proclaimed

"YEAH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Canterlot Spa, Lexi, Cadence, Rarity, and the Neo Guardian girls were getting a relaxing treatment in preparation for the wedding. While Lilly, Jaugaibee, and Kaimuaik were soaking in a hot tub, Lexi was getting a massage while her hooves get polished.

Kaimuaik sighs, "So relaxing. You guys would love our hot springs back home."

"It's too bad the others are missing out on this." Lexi said

"Well, you know how they are," Cadence said, "they want to make this wedding the perfect one for you and Tyler. Especially Murphy and Twilight"

"Still, it would do them good to loosen up. Especially after their battle with Tenebris." Rarity said, "That way Tyler can settle down with his new life."

"I often dream of my wedding with Goola." Jaugaibee replied, "We've been together for a few years now."

"Really?" Rarity asked, "I had no idea you two were an item."

Kaimuaik adds, "I had a boyfriend once. He was a blacksmith for my village... but he was killed in battle."

Rarity and the others were stunned upon hearing what the young girl said.

"We're sorry to hear that." Lexi said

Kaimuaik wipes the tear off her face, "It's fine. In truth, I've always desired a happy life with romance. That's what I hope to find."

"And you will, darling." Rarity assured, putting a hoof of Kaimuaik's shoulder, "After all, It happened with Cadence and Shining Armor, and the same goes with Lexi and Tyler of course."

"It's true," Lexi smiled.

"Plus there's Spyro and Cynder." Cadence added, "trust me, when they right guy comes along, you will know he's the one you're gonna spend the rest of your life with."

"Thanks girls." Kaimuaik smiled. Lilyena, on the other hand, is daydreaming and humming to herself.

"Say Lily, what about you?" Cadence asked,getting the young girl's attention, "Don't you have a special someponey in your life...Uhhh, I Mean someBODY?"

"Me," answered Lilyena, "I often think about Daizua. He's not just my mentor... he's my hero. He saved my life from predators, the Mutations, and an evil human."

"From what Murphy told us," Cadence said, "He sounds like a strong warrior."

"Is that why you like him?" Rarity asked.

Lilyena answers, "Of course, Rarity. Daizua is good friend. He's a sweetheart, he's gentle, selfless, and puts my safety before his own. We're great friends."

"What Rarity meant was, you don't think he's your special some one?" Lexi asked. Lilyena suddenly blushes when she hears this.

"You mean do I LIKE him like him?"

The Alicorn Princess nodded.

Kaimuaik teases, "I know you do, Lily. I can tell from how you look at him."

Lilyena blushes and hesitates but gives in, "Don't tell anyone, but it's true; I have a crush on him."

"I knew it!" Lexi grinned

Lilyena adds on, "I sometimes feel he has those same feelings for me... but he doesn't seem to show it...Or maybe I'm just thinking silly things. After all, he was the son of the fire lord. A girl like me wouldn't be suitable for him, he deserves a Princess."

Just then, Cadence lets out a soft giggle as she and Lexi exchanged amused looks.

"What's so funny?" the water bender asked.

"How can you be so sure of that?" asked Lexi

"Just because you two are from different worlds doesn't mean you cant share love with each other." Cadence said, "I mean, I married the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, and I couldn't be happier"

Lilyena replies, "Was it an act of love, Cadence?"

"A love stronger than any magic an ailcorn could wield alone." Cadence replied

"Come to think of it," Lilyena adds, "he does treat me with greater respect than anyone else I know."

"Because he cares for you deeply." Cadence smiled, "I can sense these kinds of things."

Lilyena holds her hands to her heart upon hearing this, making the other girls smile

"My advice: give it time, sister," said Jaugaibee, as she patted Lilyena on the back, "Confess when you feel ready. Then again, he'll probably confess first; guys usually confess first."

"She's right. It did take a little time before Tyler confessed his feelings to me." Lexi said, remembering how Tyler told her that he was in love with her.

"And that's a lot coming from the Alicorn who's going to get married in a few hours." Cadence said with a smile before turning back to Lily, "Listen to your heart Lily, just like I did. Trust me, you'll be glad you did."

Lilyena gives a heart-warming smile, "Thank you."

"Well, in any case, we should get back to the castle and get ourselves ready." Rarity said.

"Let's get going then." Cadence said before winking at Lexi, "We don't want to keep the groom waiting."

* * *

Back at the palace, the boys were just getting into their outfits, Daizua was wearing a red Tuxedo, which matched well with his fire element.

"WOW, you're looking sharp there man." Johnny said as he finished putting on his "Prince Ali" royal garbs.

Daizua blushes a bit, "This... wasn't exactly what I had in mind. But it will have to do."

Murphy was dressed in garbs much like Prince Derek's from "the Swan Princess", made specially by Rarity.

"Nice work, Rarity." Murphy smiled as he looked at himself in a mirror. Jut then, he then saw Joe's reflection in the mirror. The young lion was wearing a suit like Eric from "The Little Mermaid"

"She did well on me too." Joe said, "It must have been easy for her since I walk on four legs like all the other ponies here"

Egeeat had little trouble with his light blue tuxedo, while Goola was struggling to fit into his purple tuxedo.

"You boys need some help?" Benny asked, who was wearing his "Beauty and the beast" waist coat and trousers.

"No, I got it." Goola said as he sucks in his gut, Allowing him to fasten his pants. Tullait, who was wearing a brown Tuxedo. was having a little trouble with his suit.

"You okay there man?" Pavvy asked as he put on his ball suit, "Is the suit to tight?"

"Nope, but that unicorn forgot to add something."

"What's that?" Goola asked as he puts on a Purple tux.

"This." Tullait said before slicing a hole in his pants with his claw, causing his tail to slide out comfortably, "Ahhhh, that's better."

"Say Daizua, what ever happened to Yahdo?" Wajo asked, wearing a uniform similar to Captain Phoebus from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame"

"Huh, now that he mentioned it, we haven't seen her since yesterday." Spyro said.

"Oh, she returned to Alayssia to take care of something," Daizua answered, "But she said she'll be back pretty soon."

"Master Mshauri went with her as well," Murphy added, "He didn't tell me why he was going, only that he figured that Yahdo might need help making the journey."

"I hope they make it back in time." Hunter said.

"I'm sure they will." Joe said with a smile.

"Hey, bro, you ready? We don't want to keep your bride waiting forever!" Murphy called to Tyler

"I'll be right out in just a sec," Tyler's voice called out from behind a curtain, "I just need to get this tie on."

After a few moments of silence, Tyler finally stepped out, wearing a blue suit.

"WOW, you're looking sharp there man!" Xiro said with a smile.

"Looking good, bud." smiled Spyro

"He, he, Thanks you guys." Tyler said

"Just wait till Lexi sees you in that." winked Johnny

"So, you excited, bro?" asked Murphy

"A little Nervous to be honest." Tyler admitted.

"Hey, everybody get's nervous on their wedding." Boldekhan said.

"They also get nervous when they first admit their feelings for a woman." Spyro said.

"Kind of like how I was nervous when I first admitted my feelings to Spyro." Cynder added as she walked in.

"Oh hey Cynder," Joe said, "Is the bride ready?"

"Almost." Cynder replied

"I can't wait to so see her." Tyler said.

"As long as it's not before the ceremony, remember it's bad luck."

"And we don't want bad luck to happen on this special day, do we?" asked Hunter. Bold smiled at this, then sighed. Joe realized Bold was thinking about something... or someone.

"Something on your mind Bold?"

"Hmm...? Oh, it's nothing." Bold replied.

"Ooh, I know who you're thinking about." Sparx grinned. Bold immediately blushed at this.

"What have we got here?" said a voice. The others turned to see a blue anthropomorphic lion.

"Jordan!" Murphy exclaimed, happy to see his old friend

"It's so good to see you!" Joe smiled.

"Good to see you too, Joe." Jordan smiled.

"Welcome." Tyler smiled

"Thank You Tyler."

"How've you been?" asked Spyro

"I've been great!" Jordan smiled.

"And how's Carmelita?" Bold asked before realizing what he said. Pavvy, Hobbes, and Sparx immediately smirked at him, "What are you three looking at?"

"You're eager to see HER, aren't you?" Murphy snickered.

"Heh, heh, heh, Bold's got a girlfriend I see." Scowler chuckled. Bold immediately blushed at this.

"Come on guys, stop teasing him." Goola said in Bold's defense.

"Oh, we're just having a little fun." Sparx said.

Even Daizua couldn't help letting out a chuckle.

"Hey, looking good there Tyler." Jordan said, seeing the Alidragon in his suit.

"Thanks, Jordan." Tyler smiled.

Just then, Murphy heard purring and felt female hands caressing him. He looked and saw Shine Lotiz fluttering her eyelashes. She always had maintained a flirtatious side toward him.

"Hello, handsome." Shine purred, causing Murphy to blush.

"Oh, boy."

"Now who's the smitten kitten?" Tullait teased, causing Joe and the others couldn't help but let out a snicker

"Cut it out, sister!" Jordan laughed.

"Are you ready, Tyler? The wedding will be starting soon." asked Tembo

"As I'll ever be." Tyler sighed nervously, but was then comforted when Joe placed a reassuring paw on his shoulder.

"Don't let those nerves get the best of you," the young lion smiled, "This is a happy day."

Meanwhile, the girls are trying on their outfits, with Lilly, Kaimuaik and Jaugaibee changing behind a curtain. Lexi was also there, changing into her gown.

"Alright Rarity, we're ready when you are." Kaimuaik called from the curtain.

"Very well ladies," the unicorn smiled before turning to Twilight, Cynder, and the others, "My friends, Allow me to introduce my latest creations: Beauty of the Alayssian Elements!"

She removed the curtain to reveal the girls wearing BEAUTIFUL gowns. Lilly was wearing an ocean Blue dress, Kaimuaik's was pink with tads of gray to indicate her gravity abilities, and Jaugaibee's was ice blue, decorated with shimmering crystals. The Mane six and the rest of the girls were in awe upon seeing this. Jaugaibee examines her ice blue dress in a mirrorr, "Hmm, this actually looks like my type."

"WOW You girls look amazing!" Twilight said, making Lilyena blush.

"Thank you."

"Imagine the look on Daizua's face when he sees you now." Rainbow Dash winked

Lilly then Blushed brightly as Kaimuaik smirks and winks at her, "I know he will like you in that outfit too."

"Come on girls, don't tease her like that!" Jaugaibee said in her sisters defense, "She's never had experience with dating, but Kaimuaik and I have."

"Don't sweat it. Murphy himself doesn't have much experience with ladies, though some take an interest in him." winked Zielae

"You mean that blue lioness, Shine?" Juniper asked.

"Indeed, and Apholara too." Rarity added.

"Rarity did consider dating Murphy once when she heard he was a prince." Applejack winked, causing Rarity to blush.

"How was I supposed to know he was a lion and not a unicorn?"

The other girls couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Egeeat used to have a girlfriend," Kaimuaik went on, "but one day, she just disappeared after a Mutation attack. We've never been able to find her."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Fluttershy said.

"The world is cruel," said Jaugaibee.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Twilight said sadly.

"I'm sure he'll find her someday." Applejack said assuringly

"Thanks," replied Kaimuaik, "I worry about my brother. He's not been himself ever since she disappeared."

"I wish there was something I could do to help." said Fluttershy

"Where we come from," said Jaugaibee, "you won't last five minutes. Just because Alayssia is beautiful doesn't mean it's safe. It's home to the most dangerous animals you can imagine. No living thing is safe from danger."

"Trust me, we've gotten out of worse scrapes." Rainbow Dash smiled

"From what Murphy told us, we can see why." Kaimuaik smiled.

"Oh, Lexi, are you ready yet?" Rarity called.

"Yeah, I'll be right out."

"Don't keep us waiting too long!" Rainbow called. Just then, Lexi stepped out, wearing a beautiful white gown with blue trimmings. Everyone was stunned at how she looked in her wedding gown.

"You look beautiful!" Rarity said.

"Awe, thank you."

"Wait til Tyler sees you in that." Krystal smiled, before the girls hear a knock on the door.

"Hey Twily, you in there? Celestia wants us to check the courtyard."

It was Shining Armor's voice coming from behind the door.

"I'll be right there." Twilight said before turning to her friends, "I'll see you guys at the alter."

"Okay then Twilight." Lilly said.

"See you two later." Lexi waved as Twilight walked out the door.

"Come on sis, let's go see how Moe and his pals are doing." Shining Armor said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Three Stooges marched like soldiers into the courtyard, carrying red carpets to lay out for the reception.

"Company halt!" Moe yelled as they stopped.

"Left face!" Moe said as they turned left.

"Fort arms!" The Stooges held the carpets.

"Relax arms!" The Stooges each dropped their carpets, but accidentally dropped the carpets on their feet and groaned in pain.

"Come on! Get busy and lay these carpets down!" Moe said as they lay the carpets down where they were supposed to be and prepared to roll them out.

"Ready? Go!" the Stooges started unrolling the carpets, but didn't notice that the carpets rolled back up behind them.

"That's that." Moe said as they reached the end. But then they noticed that the rugs had rolled back up behind them.

"HMPH!" Curly growled in annoyance. The Stooges knew it couldn't be Discord since he promised not to give them anymore trouble.

"Come on! Roll it back!" Moe said in annoyance. The Stooges unrolled the carpets across the ground, but the carpets rolled back up behind them again.

"I gotta figure out a way to fix this." Moe said.

"I'll fix it!" Curly said as he started unrolling his carpet again. Moe and Larry tried to think of a way to fix the problem.

"Well, would it be possible for us…" Larry began.

"I don't think it would be possible." Moe cut him off.

Curly continued unrolling, but stopped when the carpet rolled back up and bumped his legs.

"HMPH! Get back! GET BACK!" Curly yelled at the carpet, which then rolled back the other way. Curly chuckled and turned back around, but the carpet rolled back up and bumped his legs, causing him to fall. Frustrated, Curly blew on the end of the carpet, causing it to roll away then come back and hit Curly in the face.

Curly started sobbing in defeat before Moe and Larry approached him.

"HEY! What're you playing around for?! You know we got work to do!" Moe said as Curly stood up

"It double-crossed me! It's sabatoojie I tell ya!" Curly replied, mispronouncing 'Sabotage'.

"I'll sabatoojie you! Get that weight! Hold that row! Lift that barge! Tote that bail!" Moe said, giving orders to his comrades and getting carried away before realizing, "What am I doing…?"

The Stooges got at the ends of their carpets. Moe and Curly stood at the ends while Larry stood at the side.

"Ready?" Moe asked Curly before turning to Larry, "You, lay across all three of them."

Larry lay across all three carpets to weigh them down as Moe and Curly got ready to roll the carpets across.

"You in there?" Moe asked, "Let's go!" Moe and Curly started unrolling the carpets again, but the ends Larry was on were starting to roll back up.

"Hurry up, you guys! I can't hold it much…" Larry began to say when the carpets rolled up and wrapped around Larry.

"Now what we gotta do is find a way to get the carp… OH!" Moe didn't finish. The carpets rolled back up and bumped Moe and Curly's legs, causing them to fall forward and bump their heads on the wall. Curly grunted in frustration.

"That settles it. We get rid of these carpets and spread flower petals all over this courtyard." Moe said, fed up, "Come on! Pitch them outta here!"

Moe opened the doorway, then picked the carpets up with Curly, not knowing Larry was still wrapped inside the carpets. They swung the carpets back and forth as they counted to three and prepared to toss them out.

"One… two…" Moe and Curly counted, as they swung back on "Two", Larry came flying out of the carpets and into a fountain.

"THREE!" Moe and Curly exclaimed as they tossed the carpets at the open doorway. At the same time, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle came walking through the doorway.

"How're things coming out… OOF!" Shining Armor began to ask, but was interrupted when the carpets hit him and knocked him back.

"Whoops!" Moe and Curly gulped at once upon seeing what they did.

"Are you OK?" Twilight asked Shining Armor.

"I'm alright, sis." Shining Armor smiled at Twilight before turning to Moe and Curly, "What was that about?"

"We're sorry, Shining Armor. We didn't know you were coming through that door." Moe apologized, "We were having trouble with these carpets so we decided to get rid of them and put flower petals all across the grounds instead."

"Hold on. Where's Larry?" asked Curly.

"Here I am!" Larry called as he got out of the fountain, all soaking wet

"What's the idea, going swimming?" asked Curly, "We got work to do!"

"You guys got a towel?" Larry asked.

"Here's one." Shining Armor replied as he used his magic to give Larry a towel.

"Thanks."

"What sort of trouble were you having?" asked Shining Armor.

"Well, we keep rolling these carpets out, but they keep rolling back up." Moe explained.

"I can fix that." Twilight said as she used her magic to put the carpets back in the grounds. She shook the carpets to get any dust out before setting them down. With her magic, she unrolled the carpets. And this time, the carpets didn't roll back up. The Three Stooges looked in surprise before turning to Twilight.

"Thank you, Twilight Glitter." Larry said.

"It's Twilight Sparkle. And you're welcome." Twilight smiled.

"And sorry that we accidentally hit you." Moe apologized.

"It's alright. Just try to be a little more careful next time, Ok, boys?" Shining Armor smiled.

"Soitenly." Curly replied. Just then, one of the guards called out in alarm.

"DRAGONS! DRAGONS HEADING THIS WAY!"

"Dragons!" Moe said.

"Dragons?" Larry asked nervously.

"I see no dragons." Curly said several guards rushed past them. Concerned, Shining Armor and Twilight followed them.

"Oh, this is bad!" Twilight said in worry, "Of all days a Dragon attack has to happen! Why did it have to be TODAY?!"

"Captain!" Flash Sentry said, saluting to Shining Armor, "We've spotted the Wonder bolts and two other Pegasus being followed by the dragons!"

"Have our soldiers ready for battle in case the wonder bolts can't shake them off"

"YES SIR!"

As the Pegasus dashed off, Daizua and Murphy rushed outside.

"Shining Armor, what's going on?" Murphy asked.

"Are we under attack?" asked Daizua.

"Dragons! Headed this way!" Shining Armor replied.

"There they are!" Flash Sentry cried out, pointing up towards the sky. Looking up, our heroes saw the wonder bolts flying towards Canterlot. Accompanying them were two other Pegasus, A yellow stallion with a green mane and tail, plus he was wearing a brown vest and a cowboy hat. The other was a blue stallion with a brown mane and had a key blade strapped to his back. And then they saw them, three dragons following close behind them. There were two big ones and the other was slightly smaller and looked different from the others.

"Sweet Celestia!" Twilight gasped, "Those two are the biggest dragons I've ever seen!"

"Wait," Daizua said, trying to get a better look, "Something about those two dragons look familiar to me."

Murphy took a pair of binoculars and looked. But when he saw the dragons, a big smile spreads across his face.

"Well I'll be DARNED!"

"What, what is it?" Daizua asked.

"Here, Take a look," Murphy smiled as he handed his friend the binoculars, "You're not going to believe this!"

Daizua looked through them and gasped in surprise.

"They're here! and Mshauri and Yahdo are with them!" Daizua said.

"Hold your fire! Do not attack!" Murphy commanded.

"Sir?" said one of the guards.

"Do not attack! It's OK." Murphy said.

"They're friends of mine!" Daizua smiled.

* * *

Up in the sky, the leader of the wonderbolts, Spitfire, looked down to see Canterlot down below. She turned to the dragon that Mshauri was riding on, A large red creature with a silver head and tail with green was Zilver, the great King of the Titans.

"We're almost there sir, that's Canterlot down there." Spitfire said

Zilver's eyes notices Daizua, "And there is the legendary son of Olmaka."

Yahdohcyzila, in angel form, replied, "The others are with him as well."

"And Murphy is with them as well." Mshauri said before giving the wonder bolts the signal to land.

"Alright wonderbolts, we're going in." Spitfire said.

"You got it!" Soarin said with a salute.

"YE-HAW!" The yellow Pegasus cheered as he an swooped in for a landing.

"Look out Canterlot, we're coming in!" The blue Pegasus called out to the ponies below him with Zilver and his mate, Ziberi right behind him. Murphy and his friends approached to welcome the new arrivals as one guard went to get Celestia, Luna, and Cadence. Everyone clears a path for the gargantuan Titan and his mate to land. The Third dragon finally landed as Mshauri slid off Zilver's back and landed on his feet.

Murphy knelt before the titan king and queen as Daizua embraced his old friend. Daizua and Yahdoh then shared a big hug with each other.

"So that's where you went off to." Murphy said .

"That's right, and I needed your master's help getting Zilver and the others here once we went through the White Tiger Gateway."

"No trouble at all." Mshauri smiled. Just then, a small flying creature arrives, hovering over them and perching on Murphy's head.

"Greetings every one!"

"Gnu, you're here too?!" Daizua asked in surprise.

"At your service, m'Lord"

Daizua smiled upon seeing his companion.

"Welcome to Canterlot, King Zilver and Queen Ziberi" Murphy said.

Zilver answers, "We are glad to be here, Prince Murphy. I have asked my messenger Zalor to watch the country in my absence."

"Knowing him, he'll do a fine job at it." Murphy said.

"Why Daizua, you look quite dashing with your new looks." Ziberi said upon noticing Daizua in his tux.

"Thank you, my Queen," said Daizua.

"Plus it matches your element." said a male voice. Daizua and Murphy looked up to see a creature that looked like a cross between a big cat and a dinosaur hopping off Ziberi's back.

"Rouchet!" Daizua smiled, "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I wouldn't want to miss an event like this."

"We're sure glad you were able to come," Murphy smiled, "It has been a long time since we've last seen each other."

"FAR to long," Rouchet said in agreement, "And I must say, you look quite nice yourself."

"Say Murphy, who's the Great Dane?" Moe asked, giving Rouchet a surprised reaction.

"Rouchet isn't a dog," Murphy laughed, "He's a friend of ours."

"He is the Emperor of the Varanians." Daizua added.

"Pleasure to meet you." Twilight smiled, "I am princess Twilight Sparkle. And this is my brother, Shining Armor."

"Welcome to Canterlot."

Rouchet bows as Spike steps out to look in awe at Zilver,

"Whoa, look at the size of that guy..."

"Why hello there little one." the titan smiled, "I've never seen another dragon like you before."

"Another dragon?"

Spike turned to see the third dragon-like creature approaching He as well as the other pony guards were in awe of his scared rainbow colored wings.

"Behold, my new friends," said Zilver, "the Great Fire Dragon, Dracosaura."

"It's good to see you again." Murphy smiled.

"You too young prince." Dracosaura smiled.

"Uh-he, he...H-Hello." Spike said waving nervously.

"Fear not, little hatchling," said the golden dragon, "I won't bite."

Spike let's out a big sigh of relief before approaching the large creature, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Spike"

"You don't have to worry about him Spike," said the yellow Pegasus, "This big fella's quite nice when yah' get to know him."

"Yeah, these guys aren't like other dragons you'd find in other parts of Equestria." Murphy assured Spike. Then the yellow Pegasus then caught notice of the young lion.

"Hey, you're Murphy Dragonstar right?"

Murphy turned to the yellow pegasus.

"That's right. I am." Murphy smiled, "Who might you be?"

"Hey, Murphy!" Applejack's voice called. Murphy saw Applejack step beside the yellow pegasus.

"Hey, Applejack." Murphy said.

"Ah can see ah got here in time to introduce yah to someone very special to meh." Applejack smiled.

"That's right Sugarcube." the Pegasus smiled.

"This is ma husband James Thunder." Applejack introduced.

Murphy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-y-your husband?" Murphy asked, "I didn't know you were married!"

"James and Ah met shortly after you, Tyler, and Claudius saved Equestria." Applejack smiled.

"Pleased to make yah' aquaintence sir!" James smiled as he shook Murphy's paw, which was EXACTLY like how Applejack did it.

"P-p-p-p-p-pleasure's mine!" Murphy managed to say through the shaking.

After he lets go, Murphy's hand was still shaking. James then pointed to the blue Pegasus with the Key Blade.

"And that over there is mah' friend, Guardian Soul. He's Rainbow Dash's husband." James said.

Murphy looked in surprise.

"Rainbow Dash? She's has a husband too?" asked Murphy.

"We would've invited you to our weddings. But we couldn't find you anywhere. I guess you were on your adventure in Camelot at the time." Applejack said.

"I guess so." Murphy said, "It's alright. I'm happy for all of you."

"Thanks you're highness." Guardian said as he bowed to Murphy

"There's no need to be formal with me, Guardian." Murphy smiled.

"But how did you guys get acquainted with Zilver and the others?"

"I can answer that," Spitfire said, "We were all on our way to Cantelot when we crossed paths with your master and the Titan king."

"An I gotta say, we were quite surprised when we saw them." Soarin said, "We've never seen dragons that big before-UHH, sorry, I mean Titans."

"It alright," Ziberi smiled, "And we would like to thank you all for kindly escorting us the rest of the way."

"But how did you get acquainted with the Wonderbolts?" asked Guardian Soul.

"It's a long story. Let's just say they helped us defend the Crystal Empire in the past." Murphy replied.

"That was during our Heart of Equestria quest." Murphy added.

"Oh, yes. Applejack told me all about that." James said.

"Yeah, that was some adventure." Soarin said.

"A grand quest from the way you described it. " Dracosaura said.

"We had a lot of close calls at the time, but we always pulled through." Applejack added.

"Would you like to meet the rest of my team?" Murphy asked James and Guardian before any pony could answer, Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadence stepped into the courtyard and saw the Titan Queen and Queen.

"King Zilver, Queen Ziberi. May I present Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence?" Murphy said as he directed the titans' attention toward the alicorn princesses.

"Greetings fair princesses." Zilver said, "I am King Zilver, ruler of the Alayssian Titans, and this is my mate, Queen Ziberi."

"Welcome your highness." Celestia said before bowing to the titan. Luna and Cadence did the same

"We are glad to participate in this harmonious occasion." Zilver smiled

"Glad to see you made it back safely, Mshauri." Luna smiled.

"Of course I did, old friend." Mshauri smiled, "Now then, I believe we have a wedding to start."

Everyone nodded in a agreement.

"Quite so," Ziberi said before moving towards the castle, "Let's get this on shall we?"

"Indeed you're highness." Celestia smiled.

"Looks like they're going to get along quite nicely." Zilver said with a chuckle. Murphy nodded in agreement as he and the others back inside. Soon enough, Tyler and Lexi will be married.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Everything was ready for the wedding and it will soon be time to start. Everyone was dressed and were making their way to the cathedral to be seated. As Daizua went around the corner, he accidently ran into Lilyana. But when the two locked gazes at each other, the world seemed to stand still as their hearts began pounding hard in their chests.

"Li—Lilly." Daizua said, lost for words

"Y-Yes, Daizua?" replied Lilyena, who was just as flustered.

Daizua's heart was pacing so fast it was about to burst out of his chest. He finally speaks up, "You look... Lilyena... you're beautiful..."

"Oh...uh, th-thank you." Lilly said with a smile, though she was blushing as well, "And you look handsome in that outfit."

As the two stood, unable to think of what else to say, they soon look away, blushing and smiling. They both wanted to speak, but they both had a lump in their throat. Then Zilver's voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Well Lilyena, you're looking quite nice yourself."

"King Zilver!" Lilly said before she and the other Neo Guardians bowed before him.

"We didn't know you were coming." Goola added.

"Well, Murphy's master was kind enough to give us an invitation," Ziberi replied, "and we couldn't possibly turn it down."

"I was a little reluctant at first," continued Zilver, "given the war that still wages."

"It's a good thing that Zalor was willing to keep an eye on things in our Absence." Dracosaura added.

"I'm sure he'll do a fine job," Mshauri smiled, "After all we couldn't possibly leave an old friend out of this special occasion."

"And we understand your concerns, Zilver," said Murphy, "Trust me, from what I saw from him, Alayssia is in good hands."

"I know things will be fine." Yahdoh adds, making Zilver smile.

"Well, we're going to help Tyler finish getting ready," Joe said, "Why don't the rest of you get seated at the cathedral? The wedding's going to start in forty minutes."

Tullait adds, "There is a spot reserved for you, my King."

"Thank you."

"Okay then," Leo said, "We'll see you at the ceremony."

"See you then." Joe smiled

As he, Murphy, and Hobbes went off to find Tyler, the others headed for the cathedral. Kaimuaik stopped to see Daizua and Lilly still standing where they were, glancing at each other.

"Hey, are you guys coming?"

"Oh-Uh, yeah, we're on our way," replied Daizua.

He and Lilyena hurried with the others.

Not long after Zilver, Ziberi, Gnu, Rouchet, and Dracosaura arrived, more guests began to arrive. First up was Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador. They were mentors to Spyro and old friends of Murphy and Tyler.

Next was Burke the Cat and his team, the Pioneer Guardians.

Then there was Speedy Kuno and the Kingdom Squad, who were old friends of the Fantasy Team.

Then there was Jordan's team, the Shining Star Warriors.

Next came team Star Fox.

Following them was John and Elena with their group, the Soul Warriors

Next up was Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer, two friends of Tyler and the Mane Six.

Then there was Kyle the Otter, a new friend of the Fantasy team, along with his team, the Future Time Travel Squadron.

Soon, wedding was about to get underway, and Celestia stood at the altar as the minister. Wajanja noticed Shining Armor sobbing as Cadence comforted him.

"Is he alright?" asked Wajanja

"It's alright. He always cries at weddings." Cadence replied before Shining Armor began crying even harder.

"But the wedding hasn't even started yet." Bold said as Twilight covered her face in embarrassment.

"And I highly doubt that's liquid pride."

"Must be because this reminds him of the happiest day of his life." Pavisoso grinned at Cadence.

"Say, where's Discord?" Tullait asked, before he suddenly appeared in an orange tux and top hat.

"Here I am!"

"Got everything ready?" Murphy asked as he and Joe approached

"Indeed I have. Plus, I even got the flowers all set up." Discord added. Murphy saw the flowers as his nose began to twitch.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Murphy began to sneeze.

"NOT AGAIN!" Benny and Joe cried.

"Oops... I forgot." Discord gulped. Immediately, the entire Star Dragons team tackled Murphy and were all over him. Shining Armor, Cadence, Twilight, Benny, Joe, and Discord couldn't see what they were doing, but they could hear them talking.

"Don't let go!" said Pavvy

"Quickly!" added Zielae.

"Stop him!" said Cynder.

"Tie it quick!" said Hunter.

"Hold it tight!" said Bold.

"I'll tie it!" Wajanja said.

"Make a hard knot!" Zielae said.

As the Star Dragons moved away, Shining Armor, Cadence, Twilight, and Discord saw what they did. They tied Murphy's tail around his nose to keep him from sneezing.

"There! That'll hold him." Spyro said.

"Oh. Thanks!" Murphy sighed

"Whew, that was close." Alex said.

"Okay Fluttershy, you get your birds ready." Joe said, "Murphy and I will go get Tyler."

"I suggest you also get Murphy an antihistamine." Twilight said

"I can take care of that." Discord said as he snapped his fingers, making a bottle of antihistamine appear.

"Thanks Discord." Murphy sighed.

"Say, has anyone seen Nightmare Moon?" Patchi asked

"Not since last night." Pavvy replied.

"She's probably waiting in the back with Lexi." Junior said.

"Must be." Spyro said

"We better get going Murphy." Joe said, "Tyler's waiting for us."

"Right"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyler was pacing nervously near the door. He knew the big moment was fast approaching

"Hey Tyler," Joe said from the door, "It's time...You okay?"

"Y-yeah... Just a little nervous." Tyler replied

"Well everyone gets nervous on their wedding day." Murphy smiled.

"It's just like how I was when I confessed my love to Lexi." Tyler said, "I'm taking a big step today."

"We know that Tyler, and we're very happy for you." Murphy smiled before Spyro walked in with Wajo.

"Hey, have you guys seen Cynder?"

"I thought she was with you and the others." Joe said.

"I think she went to check on Nightmare Moon." said Wajanja. And he was correct. Cynder HAD gone to check on Nightmare Moon and see how she was doing.

"Hey, Nightmare Moon. It's almost time. Are you ready?" Cynder asked Nightmare Moon, but the dark alicorn was hesitant to answer. Cynder noticed she was concerned about something.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Cynder.

"I... I'm fine..." Nightmare Moon hesitantly replied

"It doesn't look like it." Cynder said, "Come on, you know you an always tell me anything".

"I... I don't feel like I belong with the others..." Nightmare Moon sighed, "I may be reformed. But... But they all don't seem to seem it. They think I'm still... evil."

"Are you still thinking about how Bold and Rainbow acted toward you last night?" Cynder asked.

"It's not that alone. All the ponies seem to act that way"

Nightmare Moon looked to the floor, remembering when Tyler spoke to Luna a few nights ago.

"Nightmare Moon, I know how you feel." Cynder said with sympathy, "I was in the same spot you are in right now."

"You were?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"Yes. You see, I was once a servant to the dark master. And while I was under his influence, I did some pretty bad things. That was until Tyler, Murphy and Spyro set me free. Despite their assurances that none of it was my fault, I still felt guilty for everything".

The black dragoness sighed upon remembering those feelings. But then a smile spreads across her face, knowing how her friends stood by her side for such a long time, and it was because of them she was able to make even more friends.

"Don't let what others think get to you. You'll have your chance to prove to them you're not what they think you are." Cynder assured

"You really think so?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"I do."

Nightmare Moon smiled as Cynder placed a reassuring paw on Nightmare moon's shoulder.

"Thank you Cynder." Nightmare moon smiled, "I do feel a little better now."

"I'm glad to have helped." Cynder said as she hugged Nightmare Moon

At that moment, Lexi stepped out in her gown. Nightmare Moon and Cynder gasped upon seeing her

"Wow, Lexi. You look amazing." Cynder smiled.

"Thank you Cynder." Lexi smiled.

Nightmare Moon looked at her daughter. She was so proud of Lexi. Then she started to get a little tearly.

"What's the matter, mother?", Lexi asked, concerned.

"I just never thought this day would come, where my daughter lives happily married to somepony who cares", Nightmare Moon smiled gently.

"Aw, mom..", Lexi smiled and embraced her mom. Then Pinkie Pie dashed right at the door, surprising everypony.

"Heads up, everypony! It's time to start!", Pinkie grinned, tapping an "imaginary" clock on her wrist.

"You ready, Lexi?", Cynder smiled. Lexi turns to the mirror and looks at herself. She had been in an relationship with Tyler for two years now, and they had grand adventures together, while making kids along the way. Now the day has finally come for the princess to marry her dream prince.

She takes a deep breath, sighs, and turns to her mother and Cynder with a smile.

"Yes, I'm ready".

* * *

The wedding is about to begin. Princess Celestia is standing at the altar with Luna and Cadence at her side.

"It is time for the wedding to start! Let the groom come forth!" called Luna. The trumpeters blew their trumpets in the fanfare, signaling for Tyler. Tyler opened the door and stepped into the room. Everyone was astounded at how handsome he looked. All of the guard ponies stood and saluted to him as he walked down the aisle to the altar, and stood by Celestia and the best men.

"You look great, bro." Murphy said, smiling.

"Thanks, bro." Tyler said softly.

With everything ready, Joe gives the signal to Fluttershy, who began to direct her birds to start singing the wedding march. Flower girls CMC walk down the aisle dropping flower peddles while Princess Lexi followed with Nightmare moon at her side. Hobbes takes out a hanky and wipes the tears from Rarity's eyes. Applejack looks around before she sneakily puts on her trademark cowboy hat, to which James smiles at. Lexi arrives at the alter and smiles to Tyler before the two turned their gaze towards Celestia.

"Mares and gentlecolts, Aramalians, dragons, Alayssians, Adventure Teams, and all others, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Princess Lexi, daughter of Nightmare Moon; and Sir Tyler, hero of Equestria." Celestia announced, "The strength of their commitment is clear. Together, they have faced many challenges. From the quest of the Purple Dragon to Dinosaur Planet. But even as fate kept them apart as they played their parts to prevent the return of Tenebris, their love remained as strong as the power of friendship itself."

As Celestia kept talking, Bold quietly sneaks his way towards Carmelita Fox. He sits near her and tries to scoot over to her. Carmelita took notice and smiles at this, seeing how Bold is blushing deep red as he gets closer. Just when he got close enough, the vixen takes his hand, making the doberman freeze. He looks down to see his hand being held by her and looks up at her. She smiles at him, making Bold blush again. But he smiled anyways and they turned their attention back towards Tyler and Lexi

Celestia then turned to Lexi, "Do you. Princess Lexi, take this stallion to be your husband?"

"I do." Lexi smiled. Celestia then turned to Tyler.

"And do you, Sir Tyler, take this mare to be your wife?"

"I do with all my heart." Tyler smiled.

Luna then turned to Spike, "May we have the rings please?"

Spike stepped forward with the rings, but he tripped and the rings went flying. But as if by chance, Lexi's ring landed right on her horn. And the same happened to Tyler's ring, landing right onto his horn. As Cadence giggles softly, Celestia smiled at the two lovers.

"By the Power invested in me, I now pronounce you Mare and Stallion."

It was then when Tyler leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. As the ponies cheered, Joe, Rouchet, and the dinosaurs roared in triumph as Zilver, Ziberi, and the dragons unleash torrents of fire creating a bright flashing display. And Discord began setting off fireworks with his magic.

"Uh, Rainbow..." Applejack whispered to her friend.

"OH, YEAH! Be right back!"

And with that, Rainbow Dash took off with James, Guardian Soul, and the wonderbolts close behind.

"Let's do it, Wonderbolts!" Spitfire smiled.

With the Wonderbolts, James, and her husband at their side, Rainbow Dash performed probably one of her most spectacular sonic rainbooms yet. Tyler, Lexi, and their friends watched in awe before getting a bear hug from Pinkie Pie.

"BEST-WEDDING-EVER!"

* * *

Soon the evening came and the wedding reception is at full swing, Everyone was sitting at the tables, eating the banquet food as the adventure teams shared their stories of adventure with each other. Tyler and Lexi shared a table together, alongside the princesses, and the knights.

When the time came to cut the wedding cake, Nightmare Moon smiled as her daughter and her new husband cut the first piece together.

"I have to admit, they do make a beautiful couple." said a voice.

Nightmare Moon turned to see Celestia and Luna approaching. She smiled at the Princesses.

"I'm so happy for my daughter." she said.

"We are too Nightmare Moon." Celestia said, "And I know the others are as well."

"Cynder told us about what you told her." Luna told Nightmare Moon.

"Luna... I feel I owe you an apology..." Nightmare Moon said

"Whatever for?"

"It's because of me darkness took you all those years ago. It's because of me ponies shunned and feared you. And I'm so sorry..."

Smiling, Luna placed a hoof on her shoulder, much to Nightmare Moon's surprise.

"I forgive you, Nightmare." Luna smiled.

"Th-thank you, your highnesses..." Nightmare Moon said with tears in her eyes

Murphy then took a microphone. He taps it to see if it works well and starts speaking.

"May I have everyone and everypony's attention please?"

Everyone and everypony turned their attention to the prince of Aramalia.

"Now it is time for the bride and groom for their wedding dance. Will they go to the dance floor please?", he smiled. Tyler and Lexi smiled at each other as they went to the dance floor.

"So, before we begin, I happily like to announce that Tyler here has asked me to sing a song that symbolizes their love for each other. This song has been stuck in their hearts, and within their souls. Now, he has also brought a special somepony to sing with me as well, and he wanted it to be kept as a surprise until then", Murphy said before turning to Moe, Larry, and Curly. "You boys got the music ready?"

"You betcha, Murphy!", Moe smiled. Then he turns to Curly.

"Don't just sit there! Start the music!", Moe said to Curly before poking him in the eyes. Curly growls at him before starting to turn on the music. Tyler and Lexi gets ready to dance as they smiled at each other.

"You ready, love?", Tyler whispered to his new wife.

"Ready", she whispers back.

But before they can start dancing, a song suddenly plays "Like A Warrior", from the film "Walking with Dinosaurs".

Tyler and Lexi were surprised at this along with everyone and everypony else. This was the wrong song to play during the dance. They all turned their attention to the three stooges. Murphy felt completely embarrassed by this.

The three stooges looked at each other. Moe glared at Curly.

"Wrong music!", Moe exclaimed before smacking Curly on the head, and Curly quickly turns the song off.

Murphy groans, "Typical three stooges...".

Curly takes the music disc out and this time, places the right one in, and the song "A Whole New World" starts playing beautifully. Both the bride and groom smiles and began to slow dance to the song. Then Murphy starts singing.

MURPHY:

 _ **I can show you the world**_

 _ **Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

 _ **Tell me princess, now when did you last**_

 _ **Let your heart decide?**_

As Murphy continues to sing as Tyler and Lexi dance together, some of the other couples began to join in on the dancing. Including Shining Armor and Cadence, Guardian Soul and Rainbow Dash, James and Applejack, Cynder and Spyro, and Juniper with Patchi. Twilight walked to another spot to get a better look, but suddenly bumped right into another pony. Twilight looked and saw who it was: Flash Sentry. Twilight immediately blushed.

"We gotta stop bumping into each other like this." Flash said.

"Uh… Flash…" Twilight said shyly.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance with me… again?" Twilight asked.

"I'm always honored to dance with you, Princess Twilight." Flash Sentry said as the two stepped onto the dance floor and danced together. Twilight's pony friends saw this and winked at Twilight.

Daizua watches many of the couples dance before glancing over to see Lilyana watching as well. He then gets the courage to stand up and walk to her, blushing.

"Lilyena, I was wondering... if, um... if you wanted to... uh... dance with me."

Lilyena blushes and smiles upon hearing this request, "Lord Daizua, I accept your offer."

They hold hands and begin to slow dance with the other couples. Zilver and Ziberi see this and smile. As the two dance, Daizua looks to see Murphy giving him a thumbs up.

Daizua smiles upon seeing it and gives a thumbs up as well. Daizua and Lilyena hold each other close as they continued their dance, both feeling something warm in their hearts. The sight of them dancing gets Kaimuaik's attention, she feels sad that she doesn't have someone special that she could love, but she was still happy for her two friends.

"Don't worry sis, you'll find the right guy some day." Egeeat said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"And I know you'll find Madorai again some day, brother," replied Kaimuaik with a smile.

"Thanks. For now, why don't you come dance with your big brother?" Egeeat grinned as he held out his hand.

Kaimuaik smiled and took his hand. Goola smiled as he saw his brother and sister dance as a method of comforting her. At the same time he and Jaugaibee were dancing together, both holding each other close.

MURPHY:

 _ **A whole new world!**_

 _ **A new fantastic point of view**_

 _ **No one to tell us no, or where to go**_

 _ **Or say we're only dreaming**_

Then all of the sudden, Coloratura, or Rara, appeared in a sparking dress, and began to sing her part beautifully, causing everypony to cheer happily. This was Tyler's secret surprise

RARA:

 _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **A dazzling place I've never know**_

 _ **But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear**_

 _ **That now I'm in a whole new world with you.**_

Murphy was appalled by her amazing voice. He had never heard a pony sing this beautiful before.

RARA:

 _ **Unbelievable sights**_

 _ **Indescribable feeling**_

 _ **Soarin', tumbling, free-wheeling**_

 _ **Through an endless diamond sky**_

 _ **A whole new world!**_

MURPHY:

 _ **Don't you dare close your eyes**_

RARA:

 _ **A hundred thousand things to see**_

MURPHY:

 _ **Hold you breath—it gets better!**_

BOTH:

 _ **I'm like a shooting star**_

 _ **I've come so far**_

RARA:

 _ **I can't go back to where I used to be**_

MURPHY:

 _ **A whole new world!**_

 _ **With new horizons to pursue**_

BOTH:

 _ **I'll chase them everywhere**_

 _ **There's time to spare**_

MURPHY:

 _ **Let me share this whole new world with you!**_

As the song continues, Tyler and Lexi soon began to waltz around the dance floor, like something out of a fairy tale. Tyler stood on his two legs like his old days as a human, even dancing like one. Lexi was doing the same, with him helping her.

On the dance floor, Moe was dancing with Lyra Heartstring as Larry danced with Bon Bon. But as they danced, the two pairs bumped into eachother. Moe, Larry, Bon Bon, and Lyra looked.

"You mind if I cut in?" Moe asked.

"Go ahead." said Bon Bon as she prepared to dance with Moe. But Moe closed his eyes and began to dance with Bon Bon. At least Moe THOUGHT it was Bon Bon. But Bon Bon and Lyra saw that Moe was dancing with Larry.

"You know, you dance divinely." Larry told Moe.

"Oh, thanks. I…" Moe began to say, but then realized who spoke and opened his eyes. He saw it was Larry he was dancing with.

"Get out of here!" Moe said as he slapped Larry, then started dancing with Bon Bon as Larry did with Lyra.

Caught up in the moment of the song, Murphy began to dance with Rara, and they continue singing

RARA:

 _ **A whole new world**_

MURPHY:

 _ **A whole new world**_

 _ **A new fantastic point of view**_

BOTH:

 _ **No one to tell us no, or where to go**_

RARA:

 _ **Or say we're only dreaming**_

MURPHY:

 _ **A whole new world**_

RARA:

 _ **Every turn a surprise**_

MURPHY:

 _ **With new horizons to pursue**_

RARA:

 _ **Every moment gets better**_

BOTH:

 _ **I'll chase them anywhere**_

 _ **There's time to spare**_

RARA:

 _ **Anywhere**_

MURPHY:

 _ **There's time to spare**_

RARA:

 _ **Let me share...**_

MURPHY:

 _ **...This whole new world with you...**_

The bride and groom then held each other close, resting their heads on each other.

RARA:

 _ **A whole new world**_

MURPHY:

 _ **A whole new world**_

RARA:

 _ **That's where we'll be**_

MURPHY:

 _ **Where we will be**_

RARA:

 _ **A thrilling chase**_

MURPHY:

 _ **A wondrous place**_

BOTH:

 _ **For you and...ME...**_

As the song began to end, Tyler and Lexi shared a passionate kiss before they nuzzled, and everyone began to applaud for them. The dragon signaled to Murphy to hand him the mike. He nods and passes it to Tyler.

Tyler began speaking, "Before I start off, I ask for a round of applause for Coloratura!".

They did as they were told, and Rara smiled and waved at them.

"Now, before we continue throughout the night, I like to say something...".

Everyone and everypony went silent for him.

"Before I ever got here to Equestria, I was just a normal human, who is seeking something to fight for, and I felt lost. After I got here, my life began to change. I began to learn the great lessons of Harmony from Princesses Celestia and Luna, who were my greatest teachers of my life, and if it weren't for them, I would never be who I was today".

Celestia and Luna smiled warmly at this.

"And I have made many new friends, while those at Earth left me behind, and I was forgotten then. But my friends, they have showed me that no matter where they are, or how far apart they are, friendship always last forever. I learned this from my friend Twilight Sparkle, who is like a sister to me. She has taught me so much, and I thank her so much for that. And there is now my companions, my knights who have been with me on my journey through Equestria, and beyond this world. They have stood by my side, never leaving me behind. As time went on, I see them more than just a bunch of knights, I began to see them as a family, like how I felt for Murphy and his companions. And as a family, we fight together, we survive together, and we are willing to give up our LIVES for each other. As of today, the SoulHeart Knights are no longer known as a crusade of knights. We are now a family, one with virtue and honor. And I tell to those we have sworn to protect that whenever darkness comes, we will not go quietly into the night. We will not vanish without a fight. But my message to you all is... I THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LIFE YOU HAVE GIVEN ME. THANK YOU SO MUCH!".

Everypony and everypony began to cheer for the dragon. And all of the knights embraced him and each other. Grunt was reluctant at first to give hugs, but he eventually gave in. Tyler and Hobbes looked at each other, and Tyler smiles, giving him a nod of approval.

Hobbes grins at this and dashes towards Vinyl's DJ booth, and pulls out a music disc..

"Hey everyone and everypony! Its time to cut loose with FOOTLOOSE!", Hobbes yelled and plays the song on the booth.

The song "Footloose" starts playing loudly. They all seem speechless at first since they have never heard of this song, but the tone of it starts to get them in a mood for dancing. Hobbes zips right on the middle of the dance floor, dressed up in a white t-shirt and jeans like Kevin Bacon from the movie "Footloose".

HOBBES:

 _ **Been workin' so hard**_

 _ **I'm punchin' my card**_

 _ **Eight hours, for what?**_

 _ **Oh, tell me what I've got**_

 _ **I got this feeling**_

 _ **That time's just holding me down**_

 _ **I'll hit the ceiling**_

 _ **Or else I'll tear up this town**_

Already aware of the song, Johnny the lion joins in with Hobbes, and they danced together.

HOBBES & JOHNNY:

 _ **Tonight I gotta cut loose**_

 _ **Footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes**_

 _ **Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**_

 _ **Jack, get back, come on before we crack**_

 _ **Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**_

Carmelita was dancing and sees Bold standing around nearby, and motions him to dance with her. Bold blushes, nervous to dance with her. Pavvy casually sneaks up on him and boots him right into the dancing crowd. Carmelita yanks Bold away happily before he glared at Pavvy, unamused. Pavvy laughs at this and joins the crowd.

HOBBES:

 _ **You're playin' so cool**_

 _ **Obeyin' every rule**_

 _ **But dig way down in your heart**_

 _ **You're burnin', yearnin' for something**_

JOHNNY:

 _ **Somebody to tell you**_

 _ **That life ain't passing you by**_

 _ **I'm trying to tell you**_

 _ **It will if you don't even try**_

Then Pavvy dashes in, joining in on the singing

HOBBES, JOHNNY, AND PAVVY

 _ **You can fly if you'd only cut loose**_

 _ **Footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes**_

 _ **Ooh-ee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me**_

 _ **Whoa, Milo, come on, come on, let's go**_

 _ **Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**_

Tyler and Lexi began leaving for their honeymoon at the Crystal Empire. As Lexi climbs into the carriage, she turns to the crowd and tosses her bouquet of flowers in the air. All of the girls and mares try to catch it, but Shutterfly swoops up and catches it and lands next to Marianna. Seeing this, Marianna flutters her eyes at him, and Shutterfly's face became deep red with blush.

Murphy approaches Tyler.

"I'm really happy for you, Tyler. You and me have been through a lot together since the day we first met. I'm glad to be here tonight", he smiled.

Tyler smiles back, "I'm glad you're here too, Murphy. The night wouldn't be good without you too".

Both of them then hugged each other.

"Take care, have fun on your honeymoon", Murphy said.

"Thanks Murphy, see you next time".

Tyler finally climbs in with Lexi, and then the carriage starts moving off into the night, with the sign on the back that says "Just Married".

Murphy joins back with the dancing crowd.

CROWD:

 _ **Yo-o-o-o-o**_

HOBBES:

 _ **Cut footloose-ah**_

CROWD:

 _ **Yo-o-o-o-o**_

JOHNNY:

 _ **Cut footloose-ah**_

CROWD:

 _ **Yo-o-o-o-o**_

PAVVY:

 _ **Cut footloose-ah**_

HOBBES:

 _ **First, we've got to turn you around**_

JOHNNY:

 _ **Second, put your feet on the ground**_

PAVVY:

 _ **Third, now take a hold on your soul**_

HOBBES:

 _ **I'm turning it loose**_

JOHNNY AND PAVVY

 _ **Footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes**_

 _ **Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**_

 _ **Jack, get back, come on before we crack**_

 _ **Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose**_

HOBBES, JOHNNY, AND PAVVY:

 _ **Footloose**_

 _ **Footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes**_

 _ **Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees**_

 _ **Jack, get back, come on before we crack**_

 _ **Lose your blues**_

HOBBES:

 _ **Everybody cut, everybody cut**_

JOHNNY:

 _ **Everybody cut, everybody cut**_

PAVVY:

 _ **Everybody cut, everybody cut**_

ALL THREE:

 _ **Everybody cut footloose!**_

Everyone and everypony began to cheer loudly. Rainbow Dash flew up in the air happily.

"THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT EVER!".

Nearby, Bold and Carmelita stood together, lost in each other's eyes.

"Carmelita…" Bold began to say.

"Yes, Bold?" asked Carmelita.

"Do you remember when we first met? When we first laid eyes on each other?

"How could I forget? I thought I was dreaming when I first looked into your eyes." Carmelita smiled.

"Carmelita, I… I… I…" Bold tried to say, but he was to shy to say what he wanted to say. Carmelita couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Come on. Spit it out." Carmelita giggled.

"What I'm trying to say is… I have a crush on you." Bold said. Carmelita blushed at this. She was once in a complicated relationship with the thief Sly Cooper until that raccoon dumped her for another girl, leaving her heartbroken. Now she was feeling the same emotions again.

"Bold," she started. "Ever since my... my break-up, I was afraid of not being able to love anybody anymore..."

""I never thought I'd find anyone either." Bold said.

"I thought I could change that ringtail... but I was wrong..." she replied as her eyes began to moisten with tears.

"Jordan told us all about it. Forget that ringtail, Carmelita." said Bold as he caressed her face.

Carmelita looked up at him as tears trickled down her cheeks.

" _Gracias,_ Bold," she whispered as she hugged him. The doberman gently caressed her face.

"Carmelita… I would never ever dump you for anyone else. I could ask for no finer girl." Bold told her as she looked at him.

"And I can ask for no finer guy than you, Bold." she said softly as her face slowly approached Bold's. Their lips touched as they embraced each other, deepening the kiss. Jordan, Zielae, Spyro, and Sparx saw this and couldn't help but smile. Jordan was happy to see that his vixen friend found somebody to love.

Murphy was standing nearby, smiling when Shutterfly approaches.

"Hey, me and Marianna are gonna grab some punch, mind holding this for me?"

"Sure", Murphy smiled.

Thanks!", he said as he tossed something to Murphy and walks off. Seconds went by as Murphy's nose began to twitch violently. He looks down to what he was holding and realizes in horror... he was holding the bouquet of **FLOWERS** Shutterfly caught moments ago!

"Aw, come on!", Murphy groaned as his nose gets worse and his eyes turn red with allergies. Then it starts to kick in.

"Ahh...ahhhh...ahhhh..."

"You guys hear something?", Benny asked his friends when he began to hear it.

"AHHHH...AHHHHH...AHHHHHHHHH...AHHHHHHHHHHH!...".

Then Benny sees what is about to happen, "OH CRUD!".

" **AHHHHHHH-CHHOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Murphy just released the biggest and most powerful sneeze of the universe. Everyone was sent flying by the gusts of wind from his sneeze. Hobbes dug his claws into the grass as he hung on for dear life. Johnny flew past him, yelling the Goofy Yell. All of the wedding decorations was torn off the poles and walls and sent flying. Prince Blueblood hung onto a pole when a pie was sent flying and splattered on his face. More food was sent flying and splattered on him. The princesses tumbled across the ground and landed in the bushes as Nightmare Moon struck head-first into the wedding cake and got her head buried. Whirlwind tries flying against the powerful wind but lost control and went tumbling backwards, and slammed against Rainbow Dash, who was trying to fly against it as well. Shining Armor was pinned to the wall by the wind when more ponies collided against him. Scootaloo flies with the wind by her little wings.

"I'm finally FLYING! Yay!", she cheered.

Discord just sits nearby, holding up a miniature bells that ring by the wind , smiling as he drinks tea.

Rarity lost her dress AGAIN, and quickly covers her "personal" places, even though ponies don't usually wear clothes.

By the time it has ended, the whole place was a mess. Food was splattered everywhere, especially on Prince Blueblood. The decorations are scattered, and most of the guests were collided into one big pile. The princesses poked their heads out of the bushes, covered in food and leaves. Shining Armor was crushed against the ponies that collided him. Heart and the whole big guests were also covered in food and decorations. All of them turned their eyes to Murphy

Murphy sniffed and wiped his nose. Then sees the mess he has caused.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...".

Murphy began to feel bad, but then...they all started laughing their heads off. Even the princesses were amused.

"Dude, that was AWESOME!", Johnny smiled, as he licked the cake frosting off his face like Scooby-Doo.

"Do that again!", Scootaloo smiled. Murphy began to smile and laugh as well. They continue to laugh until Nightmare Moon pulls her head out of the cake, and looks at everyone and everypony,

They see her covered in cake and quickly fell to silence. They were afraid of what her anger would be because of that. They braced for the worst until...

"HAHAHAHAHA!", Nightmare laughed her head off, amused. Then they all resume laughing.

It is just like Rainbow said, this is the best night ever.


End file.
